Back on Track
by Zephyr Angel
Summary: After two gruesome years of waitng, Hikari Hanazono came back to Tokyo to continue her studies. But then things took a dramatic turn as she found out that Kei Takishima is already engaged. With the help of S.A., Hikari tries to bring back the flame lost.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A Rush of Excitement and A Twinge of Nervousness**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**ANOTHER OF THOSE LAME TRIALS OF MINE. READ UP IF YOU PLEASE. and please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

* * *

"Hikari! Can you get my hammer in my tool box, please?" My dad called, "It's in the cupboard."

I looked outside the window of my room and smiled at my father who was in the backyard fixing the fences of our house. "Yes sir!" I shouted back at him.

_It has been 2 years since I left Tokyo. It had been that long since I left Hakusenkan Academy and S.A. I cannot deny I miss them…my friends: Akira, Tadashi, Megumi, Jun and Ryuu…and of course, my number one competitor, Takishima. How could I also forget Sakura, Yahiro, Alisa and Finn? _

_I miss them all, so much._

_It was roughly 24 months ago when my father told me that he was going to be promoted to a higher position in the company he was working. I was happy when I heard about the promotion my father got. A higher position means more money and more opportunities for my father. I wouldn't let him pass on that. But then, after I learned that he would also be reassigned to the suburbs if he accepts the promotion, I can't help but to feel miserable. All my life, I have never been so happy with my friends and with myself. I couldn't leave them now as this was the peak of our lives, of my life…But I don't want to let my father down and as his only daughter, I felt it is my duty to support him, and supporting him means being with him no matter what…even though it means leaving my friends, my life as it had been, and my dreams…_

_I know I was cruel when I left them hanging. I didn't even bid goodbye to them. I just went away with my family. My father, needless to say, allowed me to stay whenever and if ever I want to. But here I am the goody-good daughter. I showed no traces of deep remorse to my family, especially my father. I don't want them to worry about me so I pretended to be happy most of the time. I don't want my father to change his mind about us, leaving because of my melodramatic act or worse, change his mind about the promotion._

_But I can't lie to myself. Deep inside, I have been longing for them. Sometimes, I even find myself crying for the reason that I truly and deeply miss them. Well, because they are my joy and laughter... and somehow, I can say, that they are my life._

I went downstairs to the kitchen cupboard and opened the cabinet. I found the black toolbox and unfastened the rope tied around the box. With a sigh of relief, I clutched the big hammer, went out and held it to my father.

"Here, dad." I motioned to him. "How's the fence?" I kneeled next to him.

"Well, they are as sturdy as ever." He winked at me. "How about your things for tomorrow?"

"All set." I smiled, "Though, I haven't packed all of my things yet…I want to leave some of it…in case I change my mind."

"Why would you change your mind? That scholarship in Tokyo University is the best thing that has happened to you for the last 2 years…and I'm right, am I?" He tapped my shoulders with his hands. I nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Don't be." He said, "You're the most intelligent…and beautiful girl in the entire world, how many times do I have to tell you that?" He pinched my nose.

"Maybe a hundred times more until I'm bloating with confidence?" I tried to get his hands off my nose.

"Or did that Takishima brainwashed you that you'll always be number two?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I retorted.

_Oh no. Not this topic again._

"Really? Or have my Hikari fell in love with her competitor?" my father squinted.

"N-no..! Why would I?" I lied.

"Don't worry. We like Takishima anyway." My father laughed. "Like what I always tell you: the guy you're supposed to marry is a guy who can defeat you."

He embraced me and kissed my head. I hugged him back. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, fighter." He said, "And don't you lie to me."

_Fighter has always been what daddy has been calling me ever since my first battle against Takishima._

I disengaged my hug with my father. "Lie about what dad?" I told him.

He held my hand as we walked back at the house. "That you like Takishima…Fighter, I know you too well. Behind those matches with him…I know there's something going on between the two of you…and I'm sorry for being a hindrance in that love story of yours." He smiled apologetically at me.

I smiled back at my dad. "Dad, it's not your fault. I've chosen this…and I'm going to deal with the circumstances." I put my arm on his shoulder.

"I don't regret what I did. None of it." I assured him.

* * *

"Mom, I'm getting fidgety." I told my mom during dinner time.

"and why is that?" My mom smiled at me as she scooped another cup of rice for my brother.

"Well…because it's been so long." I said.

"So what?" My father said, "It's not like you've been gone forever."

"Dad…" I tried to argue…but nothing came out of my mouth. "It's just…I don't know if…if they're still there." I said slowly.

"You're worrying too much." My mom said. "Eat. You'll need energy for tomorrow's travel."

"I'm not yet hungry." I said, as I stare at the food and in deep thoughts.

"Can I have your fish, then?" my brother said. But before I could even nod, he snatched the fish away from my bowl and placed them on his.

My mom slapped my brother's hands, "Hisashi, give that back. You ate your fish already."

"But mom, she doesn't like to eat." My brother defended, "The fish will just go to waste." He looked at the fish lovingly.

"Let him have my fish, mom." I interrupted, "I'll just go to bed." I stood up, but then my father told me to eat.

"Eat, Hikari. You need it." He encouraged. "Eat, even a little."

* * *

**The stars were twinkling in the night sky. The solitude and the peacefulness of the night was the perfect timing for some emotional outpouring.**

I climbed to bed as I pondered on my thoughts.

_Tomorrow's the day. _

_The big day._

_My most awaited day in 2 years._

_The day when I can come back to where I really belong._

_The day when I can already see my friends and actually be with them._

_The day when I can already confess to Takishima my feelings for him that I have kept for 13 years._

_The day when I can already tell how much I love him and how I was so stupid for being such an asshole when he'd shown all the signs that he share the same feeling too._

_**I hope tomorrow will not be as long as I imagine it.**_

**_

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Goodbyes and Hellos**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**How was the other chapter? Please tell me if the story is lame..I might just as well improve on my rusty writing skills. Thanks for those who will review the previous chapter...**

* * *

"Hisashi! Where's my socks?!" I shouted from my bedroom.

My brother came hurrying to me. "I don't know. What will I do with your awful smelling socks?"

"You, smart ass! Give it back!" I stood up and ran after him.

"Hikari, shouldn't you be preparing already?" My mom called from downstairs. "The cab will be here in 30 minutes."

"Okay mom, I just need to find my socks!" I shouted back and turned to my brother. "Hey, give it to me or you'll die with my super tickle." I glared at him.

Then, he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, really, you want to die now?" I plunged towards him and tickled him on his tummy. My brother giggled so hard and I giggled too.

"Hey!! Stop it now!" My brother was already catching his breath. "Here." He reached for his pockets and brought out my socks.

I snatched them and hurriedly went to my room. Hisashi followed me.

"Hikari, will you come back?" He asked as I kneeled and put most of my clothes in my luggage.

I looked at my brother and smiled. "Of course. Why would I leave you here?"

"Just asking." He said, looking down. I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry. I'll bring as many candies and junk foods as I can when I come back. I promise you that." I said.

"Really?" He said, his eyes twinkling with delight.

I nodded. "Of course, kiddo. Have I ever lied to you?"

He shook his head. I smiled and got something from my drawer.

"Here." I said, and gave him his Power Ranger action figure. "I haven't told you, I stepped on that ages ago."

I stuck out my tongue at him. He was so angry he tried to punch me with his little knuckles, but he couldn't.

"I've looked long for this." He cried. I ruffled his hair again.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one." I said.

"Okay." He said, sobbing. "I want the red one."

Then, my father appeared from behind the door.

"Fighter, your cab is there." He announced.

I stood up and gathered my luggage. Hisashi took my hand and accompanied me outside.

* * *

As everything was all set for me to go, I opened the car window and bid goodbye to my family.

**It was rather a theatrical scene: My father was teary eyed with his muscle-y figure and strong personality, my mother was, as always, crying. My brother was, to my surprise, sniffing and was on the verge of crying.**

"Bye guys." I told them. "I love you."

I felt the hot tears tracing on my face.

"Don't worry about us, sweetie." My mom said, still sobbing.

"Okay mom." I said, "Call me. I'll call you too."

"And don't ever try to cook." My mom reminded me. "You might destroy your school or another person's house…and we can't pay for that."

I laughed…while crying.

"I will." I nodded.

"I love you, sweetheart." My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too mom." I replied.

My mom stepped back and nudged my dad on the ribs; my dad winced and tried to compose himself.

"Fighter, don't ever give up." He told me. "I didn't nicknamed you 'Fighter' for nothing."

"I know, dad." I smiled at him.

My dad sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"I'll miss you." He said. _That was really heartwarming. Not many dads can say those words to their kids…but my dad can., and it's the first time he said it._

"I'll miss you too daddy." I said, new batch of tears escaped my, now, puffy eyes.

"Don't let that Takishima beat you again." He said, trying to ease the situation.

"I won't." I shook my head.

"Find him, Hikari." He looked at me in the eyes. I couldn't blink. "Do what you've got to do."

"I will." I said to him.

"I love you, fighter." My dad embraced me tightly.

"I love you too, dad." I replied. "I promise you'll be proud of me."

"I already am, Hikari." He said as he gently tapped my back.

My brother hugged me too.

"Hikari, the things that you have promised me, bring them when you come back, okay?" he said.

"Sure, Hisashi." I smiled at my brother.

My brother turned his back on me instantly.

"Hisashi, won't you say goodbye to your sister?" Mom said.

"Don't worry mom, it-" I said but was interrupted when Hisashi hugged me.

"I love you, Hikari." He sniveled.

"I love you too, kiddo." I said and ruffled his hair again. "I will buy you a Power Ranger toy as I've promised."

He smiled at me in between sobs.

"Go now." My father said as he motioned the cab driver to start the engine.

I wave my hands to my family as the taxi sped off and before I knew it, I was miles away from them and off my way to Tokyo.

* * *

As I was riding the bullet train, I got my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Akira's residence.

_For two years, I cut my communication with them so as for me not to miss them so much but it was of no use because I still do. Good thing, I still have my planner with me which contain the S.A. members' contact numbers. It was all too tempting for me to call them before but I tried to contain myself. Now, restraining myself is not necessary anymore. _

_I'm going back now. _

I heard two rings before a man answered:

"Hello?" I said.

"This is the Todou residence. Can I help you something with?" the man's voice said.

"Yes. Can I speak with Akira Todou, please?" I asked.

"Who's this please?" the man on the other line replied.

"I'm Hikari Hanazono." I stated.

"Yes, Miss Hanazono. I'll just call her. Wait for a moment please." The man said courteously.

Suddenly my heart began to palpitate. For the first time in two years, I'm going to talk with my best friend, Akira.

As I was musing over excitement, Akira's familiar voice echoed in my ears.

"Hello? Hikari?"

I gulped…hard.

"A-Akira?" I said, trying to sound out her name.

"Oh my! HIKARI!" She screamed into my ears.

I can feel my ears bleed.

"Akira!!" I exclaimed, but not as loud as hers.

"IT IS YOU! OH HIKARI!" Akira sounded like she was wailing.

"I missed you Akira!" I said.

"ME TOO HIKARI!" She replied, deafeningly.

"Uhmmm…Akira? Can you low down your voice? I'm in the train…" I told her. People are now looking at me and it seems like my ears are already destroyed to pieces.

"Oh, so sorry." She said apologetically. "We haven't heard from you for like so long."

"I know and I'm sorry for that." I replied.

"It's been really hard for us to accept that you went away…not even telling us." She said darkly. "Especially for Kei."

My heart began to melt as I heard that name.

"How is he?" I croaked.

"He's fine." Akira said, "As usual, he's in another business trip. You know how he is, going around the world and meeting people in the corporate arena."

"How did he take my long absence?" I asked, dreading to know the answer.

"Oh, that?" Akira cleared her throat. "He was berserk for a while. He can't accept the fact that you were gone. In fact, he hasn't been smiling for two years."

"What?" I said.

"Yep." Akira said. "He's been so weird."

I didn't know how would I react after hearing what happened to him. I didn't even know what to say.

"Hikari? You still there?" Akira's voice echoed again.

"Oh yeah." I told her.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine after he knows that you're now here." Akira said.

"I hope so." I replied.

"You'll be staying here for good, right?" Akira asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm going to college here." I said. "Tokyo University."

"Really? That's great!" Akira shouted happily again. "I'll be going there too! Jun, Megumi, Tadashi and Ryuu too!"

"Wow!" I feel relieved. "We're in the same school again!"

"Yeah!" She said. "Though, Takishima, Sakura, Finn and Yahiro are going in a private university put up by the Takishima Group of Companies."

"Oh.." It seemed like all the happiness blasted out of my system.

"Don't worry. I'll call Sakura and the others and we could have weekend night outs. Isn't that fun or what?!" She said happily.

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Me neither." Akira giggled. "Hey Hikari, do you have a place to stay? Are you with your parents?"

"No. I'm here by myself. They're left in the province." I said and I felt homesick. _I miss them in just a short span of time._

"Oh. You can stay in my pad if you want." She said. "We still have guestrooms that you could use or if you want…you can stay in my room… we still have some catching up to do…" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, silly! Tomorrow we can call S.A. and our other friends and gather up at my house…and we will have tea, of course." She said, excitedly.

"Thanks Akira." I said.

"No problemo, my Hikari." Akira giggled. "I missed calling you that."

"Haha." I laughed. "I miss you too.."

"Oh, enough of those mushy stuff." She said. "Can I pick you up? Where are you by the way?"

I looked at the signboard inside the train. _One more station to go._

"I'm nearing Tokyo already." I said. "One more station."

"Why didn't tell me earlier?!" Akira freaked out. "Wait there, I'll call the chauffeur and we'll be in Tokyo station in about 15 minutes."

"Okay. Bye Akira. Thanks!" I said and waited for her to hang up the phone.

_**For 15 minutes you better stay put, Hikari. Your life starts now.**_

* * *

**I hope you review this chapter... and the previous chapter...and the upcoming ones... :) THANKS IN ADVANCE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Meeting the Number One**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**I did this fanfic because I kind of noticed my other fanfic: "Superficial Love" is not at all good. So I tried to make this one.. What do you think of it? :D**

* * *

"Hikari!!!!" Akira ran to me and hugged me so tightly that I can't breathe anymore.

Her hair was longer than before, now its shoulder length and she had a flower clipped in her bangs. She was wearing a cute blue spaghetti strap and Capri pants. Her dainty feet were covered with her designer stilettos.

"A-Aki-ra…I can't breathe." I said.

"Oh. Sorry!!" She pulled back instantly and hugged me again. "I miss you!!!!"

"I miss you too!" I told her. _I truly missed her. _

"You have to tell me everything." She squeezed my arm. "Why did you transfer and why didn't you even warn us about your sudden leaving."

"Okay." I smiled at her. "But are you sure? I mean, it's a long story."

"I'm glad to listen to it. Whatever it is." She smiled back.

"Let's go now." She motioned the chauffeur to open the door. "Can you please get her luggage? Thank you." She added.

The chauffeur bowed at us and carried my luggage to the trunk of the limousine.

On our way to the Todou mansion, Akira and I began the "catching up". I told her all about my life in the province. How we live a simple life there and how my father became the head of the construction group in our town. She was smiling as I told her stories of the people living in the suburbs.

"That looks fun." She finally said as I told her how Hisashi and I would catch fishes in the nearby lake. "Are you sure you're lonely there?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah." I said, truthfully. "I don't know if I can manage living without you guys for more than 2 years."

"Oh…I'm touched." Akira sighed dramatically.

"So, tell me, how have you all been?" I straightened up, ready for the "catching up" marathon.

"Oh well, me and Tadashi is as strong as ever." Akira let out another sigh. "Though we have few arguments here and there…because sometimes he could be a gluttonous jerk but I love him alright."

"Few arguments?" I said in disbelief. "You're always arguing every time I see you."

"That was before, but now I can tame him." Akira smiled at me proudly.

"And what's with the hair?" I asked her.

"Oh, you noticed?" she said as she held her hair delicately, "I tried a new look and I'm a bit more into the natural beauty nowadays. Tadashi told me once that he likes girls who have shoulder length hair and have that I'm-pretty-without-all-those-make-up-products look. At first, I smacked him in the head because I don't want him comparing me to other girls but then I thought I need a makeover and he also made some sense – can you believe that, Hikari? That monkey had some sense left in his head. So, here I am. Ta dah!"

"Haha! That was some story." I laughed. "How about Ryuu and Finn?"

"Well, they're now a couple. Thank God." she exasperated. "It's been like a year after they've gotten together…and they're living together now."

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"Finn's father and mother are busy with ruling their kingdom and at the same time, training her brother to be the next ruler of their nation, so they allowed Finn to stay here in Japan and continue her studies. They also made Ryuu promise that he should protect and love Finn for the rest of his life…isn't that creepy? But hey, they're a cute couple. Anyway, they're engaged now so everything is legal…and they can now do that 'S'" Akira giggled.

"What 'S'?" I asked her.

"Oh c'mon, Hikari!" Akira rolled her eyes, "You know, 'making love'?"

"You're really bad." I told her. "Have you done that?"

"NO." Akira flushed…she's now turning into a tomato. "Tadashi asked me once but I kind of said 'no'."

"Then why didn't you do it?" I asked… without the malice, of course.

Akira turned crimson red.

"Because…I was not yet prepared…and I didn't know if I really want to say yes but I really want to but you know…it has to be in a perfect timing." She revealed.

"I guess so." I said. "How about Jun and Sakura?" I asked.

"They're also together now…Sakura tried to squeeze Jun out of his inner self…by kissing him torridly. Seriously. Now, every time Jun transforms in his inner Jun, Sakura will kiss him then and there…and that girl doesn't even care if they're kissing publicly. And not just kissing mind you, they're like biting their heads off…But they're one of a kind actually. I can tell Jun became more mature with Sakura, or so I think." Akira said.

"Wow. I didn't know it will end up like that." I said.

"Me too." Akira said. "But they're good for each other, so thumbs up for them."

"…and Megumi and Yahiro?"

"They're exclusively dating…yes, until now. I don't really know the real catch with those two. They're very secretive. They like to talk privately unlike Megumi's twin brother who's snuggling in public with his girlfriend. Once, I asked Megumi what's the score between them but she said Yahiro hasn't asked her again, so she doesn't really know if they're an item or not. But for most people, they look like they are."

"Yahiro was a ladies' man…and yet he can't even ask Megumi directly if she can be his girlfriend?" I said, in disbelief.

"Yeah. Megumi's one tough chick." Akira laughed.

I laughed too.

"I missed a lot, haven't I?" I said.

Akira was not laughing anymore. She held my hands.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it...I mean us." She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Suddenly, Akira's phone rang.

"Hello?" Akira said, "Yes,dad. I'll drop by." She winked at me.

"Okay. Really? That's great. I'll bring them home and I'll send it by next week. See you have a nice business trip, Dad. Love you."

Then she hung up the phone. She pressed the "talk" on the handle near the passenger seat.

"Can we drop by at the company first? Thanks." She spoke on the receiver.

"So where was I?" Akira folded her arms.

"Why are we going to your company, Akira?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting some important documents Dad needs next week." She said. "By the way, he said Kei's there, visiting our company. I suppose it's my Dad's turn to report to Kei's grandfather, you know, the owner of the whole Takishima Group of Companies?"

_Of course. How could I forget?  
_

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We're here." Akira announced. "You wanna come?"

I nodded. "I think I'm going to use the washroom." I said.

"Sure, let's go my Hikari." She held my hands and we hurriedly went inside the big building.

"The washroom is on the left side." She said, pointing on the corridor. "I'm just going to my father's office…don't worry it won't take long."

* * *

She smiled at me one last time as she went inside the elevator. I, myself, went inside the washroom. After I did what I got to do, I scanned myself in the mirror:

_My jet black hair was still waist long._

_My eyes, nose, hair and ears were the same as it has always been._

_My body was a bit slimmer than before._

_Nothing was different._

I sighed.

"I am number one." I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.

_**You'll always be my number two.** _

My heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes and I looked around to see if he was there.

But he wasn't. I was day dreaming yet again.

_Silly! Why would he be in the ladies' washroom?_

After washing my hands, I went out and waited for Akira.

Suddenly, a blonde haired woman came rushing by and bumped me. I fell on the floor…face first.

"Oh sorry!" She said and she tried to help me up. "I wasn't looking."

"It's okay." I smiled at her. "It's nothing really, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I'm blocking the way."

**The girl smiled at me. She was gorgeous. Her hair was also waist length but it was blonde and it has soft curls. Her face was round and perfect, so as her eyes, ears, nose, and lips. Her eyes were blue and she has a model's body and posture.**

"Oh, I'm Asuka, by the way." She held out her hands.

"I'm Hikari." I smiled back and held her hands.

"Hi." She said,"Oh, there's my fiancée, gotta go! See you, Hikari!"

I turned my back at her but then I heard someone familiar…

"Who are you talking to?" he said.

I turned my head and saw Takishima…

…with a girl clutching his arm.

And that girl was apparently, Asuka.

"Takishima?" I said to myself.

_And I repeated his name again…a little louder…_

_Louder…_

…_louder…_

_And louder…_

_Until he could hear me._

_And he did._

He turned his head and looked at me…twice. He blinked. I blinked too.

My eyes began to water…and my heart itched so hard I wanted to cry.

_Those unmistakable golden eyes._

_His golden brown hair…_

_His perfectly curved nose._

_His lips…I once kissed._

_His god-like appearance._

"Takishima." I whispered.

He went to my direction and stared at me deeply. His eyes too were brimming with what look like tears. He raised his hands to hold my shoulders when…

"Kei, what are you doing?" Asuka asked him. "Do you know her?"

It's like we both snapped back to reality.

Takishima blinked again. He hastily put his hands down.

"Yes." He said silently, "She's….a friend."

_Something inside me blasted apart when I heard that word._ I looked at Takishima and he was obviously avoiding my gaze.

"Let's go." He said distractedly. He went off and dragged his fiancé by her arm outside the building.

_I was left there. _

_Lost in the shadows._

_I was being tore apart by some unfamiliar force._

"Hikari." Akira called. I felt her hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

I looked at her and smiled weakly. Tears nearly escaping my eyes. I nodded.

"Oh." She hugged me, then and there. "Cry. If it will make you okay."

_I don't want to cry._

_I'm Hikari Hanazono. _

_Strong as I am…or as what I want me to be._

_Apparently, I'm still a human person…_

…_still capable of falling in love…_

…_and breaking my heart._

_Hard as I try, I'm not a woman of steel._

_And so, I cried._

…_hoping that my tear ducts would dry up _

…_**and I won't be able to cry again next time.**_

* * *

**What do you think? I'm trying to make this story a little more dramatic...so tell me if it gets OVER-acting. BUT OF COURSE, I will make most of the chapters funny and light..**

**REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: The Revelation and The Hidden Plan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**First of all, I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed the previous chapters of this fanfic. Please continue supporting this fic. Second, in case you've noticed, I changed the name of this fanfic...because I think the previous title: "Lipzip or Lovelorn" is not that appropriate... So I changed it to "Back in Track". Hope you still like this fic. :D **

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hikari." Akira held my hands and put them on her lap. "I didn't want to tell it to you this soon because you just arrived from a long trip…you're exhausted and all. I didn't want you to think of nonsense goings on around here…but of course, they're not nonsense…what am I saying?" Akira touched her head.

We were already in the Todou Mansion and I was staying at Akira's room drinking peppermint tea and trying to console myself. Akira, too, was raising my spirits up as she tries to explain to me slowly the things that happened when I was gone.

I tried hard not to cry by smiling at her as she narrates to me…

"I'm okay. Really." I told her. "I-I was just shocked by what happened back there."

Akira peered at me. I tried to hide my face with my locks.

"You're not okay." She exasperated, "I mean, c'mon. Who would be okay when she sees the person she loves is with another girl? Stop pretending, Hikari."

I smiled at her. She held my face gently.

"Look," she started, "That monster Kei took your sudden departure as something that he couldn't accept. For two years, he's been busy working every second and every minute. As for me, I think he doesn't want to miss you that's why he's working like crazy. He wants to take his mind off you…which is indeed, hard for him because you've never been apart from him ever since. We grew up together, right?"

I nodded and she continued, "And so, his dragon-like grandfather took your absence as an opportunity to arrange another marriage for Kei. This time, his bet is on Asuka Miramoto, the daughter of the CEO of an international company…who also co-partners with the Takishima Group of Companies. As far as I can remember, the Miramoto family is 20th on the list of the wealthiest families in the world. So, Kei, with the constant pushing of his grandfather, agreed on the marriage…"

"Just like that?" I said in disbelief. "Takishima isn't like that. He's the kind of guy who doesn't get pushed easily. If he doesn't want to do something, he won't do it."

"Yes. I know." Akira said, thinking deeply, "That's why I believe there is something that his grandfather had told him that made him agree to the marriage."

"And what is it?" I asked her.

Akira shook her head. "I don't know." She continued, "Unfortunately, he hadn't been communicating with us much when you were gone. Actually, we all became stagnant and bored."

I sighed. "I didn't know that this thing would happen…in just two years."

Akira sighed too. "Me too. But I guess two years was too long for us. We were really kind of waiting for you."

I sipped my tea and tried to think sensibly…

But I can't.

_Coz, I don't even know where to start._

"What are you thinking?" Akira broke my silence.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "All I know right now is…I want Takishima back. I want him to be back to his old self…when I was still around. Hook or by crook, I want him...and I'll do anything just to make him come back to us."

"To you." Akira corrected me.

I smiled at her.

"You really love that monster, don't you?" Akira said as she sips her tea.

"Yes." I said. _It was the first time I told anyone about my feelings for Takishima._

_It was relieving…in a way._

"I knew it." Akira replied, "You're just in denial before."

"I didn't know back then how I really love Takishima." I admitted. "But I already saw the signs before…I know I was an idiot for letting him pass… and I think I'm paying it now."

"Because you're dense." Akira said.

_I couldn't agree more._

"That's why I feel a total loser right now." I bent my knees and cocooned myself. "I shouldn't have let him go when I already have got him."

"Okay." Akira tapped arms, "We don't need a drama anthology here. Get up, girl. We have lots of planning to do."

I looked up at Akira. "Planning?" I asked curiously, "What planning?"

Akira went to her drawer and got a pen and paper.

"Planning for the monster's comeback." She winked at me. "And we'll call this: OPERATION: BACK ON TRACK." She flashed her signature smile at me.

I was dumbfounded. "Back on track?"

"Yeah!" Akira said gleefully, "We have to get him back to his senses and dump that Asuka."

"Dump is such a strong word, Akira." I said, "She's kind of nice, actually."

"Nice is such a strong word, Hikari." She said darkly, "Wait till you know her…and you'll see who she really is from behind that I'm-so-beautiful-you-don't-want-to-hate-me-so-I'll-pretend-I'm-kind appearance."

"Why?" I asked her.

_Frankly, I don't think she's unlikable at all._

"Just see it for yourself." She told me, "She's going to Tokyo University too so, you might as well know her better."

"Okay." I said slowly. _I don't get Akira sometimes._

"I've already thought of the right plan." She snickered.

I looked at her with a question mark on my head.

_**She seemed rather pleased with herself.**_

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the usual. I need to cut it so you wouldn't read a long one...and also I would like to suspense you... (even though I also uploaded the next chapters). What do you think of this chap? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Reunion of the Gang**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**Yay! I liked making this chapter! I hope you like it to too. Anyway, I'm trying to make the story light and funny BUT OF COURSE, the ROMANCE is still there. Though the main couple (am I saying it right?) is still Kei and Hikari, I'm trying to put pieces (and mushy-KILIG- moments)of the other lovers like Tadashi and Akira, Ryuu and Finn, Sakura and Jun and Megumi and Yahiro...**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the azure sky. Birds were chirping as they drop off on the cherry blossom trees aligned on the road. I saw a little blue bird sipping the nectar of the cherry blossom on the sidewalk. I crouched and touched the bird's head gently. The bird hooted as its head swayed sideways.

I smiled at the bird and asked, "Where's your mommy? Are you lost?"

Suddenly, Akira grabbed my hand and urged me to stand up.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" She asked me, her right eyebrow, twitching, "Why are you talking to a bird?"

"Oh nothing…" I said, smiling awkwardly. "He's just so cute."

"C'mon…" She grabbed my hand tighter and pulled me away with her. "We're late."

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To my tea shop." She replied without even looking at me. "We'll meet the S.A. there."

"You have a tea shop?" I asked, "Wow."

Akira rolled her eyes at me, "Yes. Now follow me."

We walked a few blocks more and we stopped outside this little house with the name: _Special Tea House: The Ultimate Tea Experience_, painted on the stained glass window.

"Special Tea…" I read.

"Stop reading that, Hikari." Akira opened the door for me, "Come inside. They're anxious to see you." She giggled.

I followed her inside and as I about to enter the store…

"HIKARIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" voices bombarded me and hugs were everywhere.

Kisses were flying too…on my cheeks.

I was dropped down the floor like a domino…as my friends were putting their weight on me.

"Hey guys!" I called out.

_I can't even see nor breathe._

"Hey!!" I called again, but they're busy bustling on my now-wet cheeks. "Can I stand first?"

But nobody was listening to me…not until…

"OI!" Akira shouted, "YOU'RE ALL KILLING HIKARI!"

Everyone came soaring away from me as Akira pulled them away with her demonic strength. She held out her hand to help me and I took it.

"Whew!" I sighed with relief as I stood up. "That was some welcoming, you did back there."

"Hikari!" Sakura exclaimed, "We missed you!!!"

"Yeah." Finn agreed, " I can't help but to hug you! Can I hug you again?"

I smiled at her and stretched my arms. She went to me hastily and hugged me…

"We missed you so badly, we can't even have fun because you're not with us…" she revealed.

I patted Finn's hair gently. "I'm here now." I said, smiling at her.

Finn buried her head on my chest. "Oh Hikari."

"Hikari, how have you been?" The ever polite Ryuu was there, with a cute baby panda.

"I'm fine…I missed you guys." I said. "What's the baby panda for?" I asked, pointing at the sleeping panda on Ryuu's arms.

"His baby." Finn said, eyeing on the panda, "Ryuu loves that panda more than he loves me." She pouted at Ryuu.

"Of course not." Ryuu said as he tries to disentangle Finn's arms to my waist.

He held her waist and played with her hair, "You're my one and only baby…"

"Really?" Finn was flustered.

Ryuu nodded and was about to kiss her when Sakura hit him with the newspaper.

"Don't do that thing here." Sakura warned, "It's inappropriate…"

"…and disgusting." Yahiro said.

Ryuu was about to plunge on Yahiro but he was stopped by Megumi,

"Stop it." She said, "It's not the time to fight over nonsense things."

Yahiro glared at her, "Haven't I told you that you shouldn't strain your voice?"

Megumi smiled at her sweetly and showed him a peace sign with her hands.

"Good thing, you're cute." Yahiro whispered to himself but loud enough to be heard by everyone else, "Or else…"

I smiled at the couples. I can't believe they'll end up like this.

"By the way, Hikari," Sakura cleared her throat, "Have you already seen Takishima?"

Everyone halted their mushiness and focused their attention to me…like I was the center of attraction.

"Well…" I said, glancing at Akira.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Well…yes. I saw him yesterday." I admitted.

Everyone looked at each other. They had different reactions to my response. Some shrugged, others looked at me compassionately and some shook their heads.

_I didn't know what those reactions mean._

"You saw him alone?" Jun said, breaking the ice, "…or with someone else?"

My heart began to crease again…

"Yes." I nodded, "I saw him with a girl."

_More compassionate looks and more creasing to my heart..._

…_.and a little bit of crumpling too._

I can't help but to look pathetic in front of them.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, sitting down. "I feel helpless right now…when I know I shouldn't be."

_A tear escaped my eye._

_But nonetheless, I tried to laugh._

…_to ease the tension._

…_and the hurt I'm enduring at that particular moment._

"It's okay to feel helpless, Hikari." Finn said, "It's unavoidable."

"You're stupid." Yahiro said, "Why are you crying then you suddenly burst out laughing?"

Megumi wrote in her sketchpad with bold and in capitalized letters: **"SHUT UP. YOU'RE MAKING THINGS WORSE."**

"Okay…" Yahiro raised his hands as a sign of defeat.

"You're right, Yahiro." I said, "I'm the most stupid girl in this planet."

"No you're not." Tadashi butted in. "You just need a little help…that's all."

"At last…" Akira sighed and clapped, "You said a sensible thing."

"You mean, I can eat the pastries now?" Tadashi's eyes glowered.

"NO! YOU PIG!" Akira punched him with her uppercut. Tadashi went flying straight to the ceiling.

"Hey, get me down here!" Tadashi called.

"Rot there, stupid pig." Akira said.

"Tadashi has a point though," Sakura said, as the discussion went on. "You need help…some professional help." Sakura winked at Akira.

Akira got her message.

I was confused.

"Professional help?" I said, "But I thought, you have already a plan, Akira?"

"I do." Akira said proudly, "So let's huddle around, shall we?"

"Is this a football game?" Yahiro rolled his eyes, "Cause if it is, I'm out of it."

Megumi pulled Yahiro by the arms. "Don't be such a DUMB-ASS." She wrote.

"Hey that's foul!" Yahiro said but Megumi ignored him.

"So what's the plan?" Jun asked, as we all sit in the circular table near the counter while Akira pushed the portable blackboard in front of us.

_**Then, she began to explain and write while a smile was plastered in her face.**_

* * *

**Haha. I'm sorry again...I cut this because I tried to focus on the reunion of the S.A...so please read on!.. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: The Princess, The Monster and The Wiatch**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**For me, this is the best chapter I did so far. hahaha! Tell me if it is, okay? NOW THE WAIT IS OVER!!! THE PLAN IS TO BE UNRAVELED! I'm getting butterflies right now...and I don't even know why...haha!**

* * *

"So, our goal is to bring that KEI "MONSTER" TAKISHIMA back to MY HIKARI… and to do that we should all cooperate…and that includes you, Yahiro…as much as you don't want to."

Yahiro was about to say something, but Megumi knew better so she pulled Yahiro's ears.

"But to get to that, we need to snatch the monster's attention first…so we're back to basics. I hate to admit it but…he was brainwashed by that WIATCH."

"WIATCH?" we asked her in unison.

"Oh c'mon guys!" Akira exasperated, like it's so obvious. "You know, Witch plus Biatch equals WIATCH."

"Nice one!" commended Sakura. "Love it!"

"So, our first task will be 'DATING THE PRINCESS'" she wrote.

"PRINCESS?!" we asked again in unison.

"Stop it, okay?!" Akira said, "Princess is our codename for Hikari. We can't go around telling him what that we're behind all these. Can we?"

"And what's the codename for Kei, then?" Jun asked.

"Well, of course it's monster." Akira said, "Suits him perfectly, don't you think?"

"WHATEVER." We said in unison.

Then she continued,

"You guys." She pointed to Jun, Yahiro, Ryuu and Tadashi. "Will have to keep up with the monster…have your usual 'boy talk'. What you need to do is to make him notice our princess more, okay? It's up to you on how you would do it. Just make sure that that monster will love our princess more than ever….so the love story starts again!" she giggled.

All of us groaned.

"What will you girls do, anyway?" Ryuu asked suspiciously.

"We, girls, would be the ones in charge of our princess' appearance…and everything that needs to be improved."

"So my appearance is not enough?" I asked.

_Am I really that ugly?  
_

"Of course not, my Hikari!" Akira shook her head vigorously, "We just need to put a little something extra to make that monster think twice about marrying the wiatch."

"We need Kei to focus his attention to you." Sakura interrupted, "So we need to make you prettier…in that case Kei will have no way out."

"Yeah." Yahiro said, "He likes amazons anyway…"

I pounced Yahiro in the head.

"Thank you, Hikari." Megumi sighed.

"If in that case, we succeed, then there's nothing to worry about anymore. But if we don't succeed, we have to proceed to the second option."

"And what might the second option be?" Finn asked.

"It's simple, we have to get Asuka, I mean, the Wiatch away from the Monster."

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"Well, we have to get the wiatch hook up with some other guy…like a blind date or something…"

"Will she feed in?" Yahiro asked.

"Of course, she will." said Akira. "I researched everything that is needed to know about the Wiatch."

"Like?" Jun asked.

"Like she loves to go fishing…and blind dating. The man of her dreams is a man who loves nature…"

"I think I know who the perfect man is." I said and I looked up.

Everybody looked up to…the ceiling.

Tadashi was still there, hanging. He waved his hand at us.

"H-Hi…" his sweat dropped.

"I know." Akira finally said and she turned to Tadashi, "Monkey, I will feed you 15 types of my baked goodies and pastries if you agree on this one. 15 types of cakes for 1 date with Asuka. How's that?"

Tadashi licked his lips in delight. "Count me in!"

I looked back at Akira…

_She looked…not okay._

"Akira," I said, "You don't have to do this…"

"Hikari," she replied with a smile, "what's one date with Asuka? Don't worry."

I smiled back at her.

_But still…_

_I can't believe she's baiting her boyfriend…_

_Just for me._

"So, if that option also fails…we go to the third option which is 'MAKING THE MONSTER JEALOUS' the name speaks for itself."

"How could we do that?" wrote Megumi.

"I'll invite a special friend over to spend time with us." Akira winked at me. "It's still a secret though…"

"Lastly…if everything else fails. We only have this one last shot…and I swear, it's very hard to do…for it can only be done by your highness, my princess Hikari."

"What is it?" I asked. Everybody was also anxious to know.

Akira cleared her throat.

"A little thing called…making love."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" all of us shouted.

"You know," Akira said, "doing the 'S' word!!!!"

"I know what it means!" I felt my cheeks burning, "But why would I do such…such…act?"

"Because you love him." Akira said, "Isn't that enough?"

"NO." I simply said.

"C'mon Hikari." Akira said.

"NO." I repeated. "Never."

"Please." Akira begged with puppy eyes. "I'm doing this for you and it's just an option anyway…so you still have a choice. "

_Uh-oh. Caught me there._

"I'll think about it." I closed my eyes.

_Tell me, I did not just say that._

"It's up to you now, princess." Akira said, "So, who's in?"

"Me." Sakura raised her hand.

"Sure." Jun said, he also raised his hand.

Sakura kissed his lips…

"I love you, Jun."

Jun was rather flustered.

"Quit that mushy stuff." Akira said. "Who's still joining?"

"Me." Megumi wrote and stared at Yahiro.

"Yeah. Whatever." He raised his hand half-heartedly.

"Count us both in." Ryuu and Finn both raised their hands.

Akira looked up and shouted at Tadashi…

"You, up there! Care to join us?" she asked.

"I would love to. It's just that… I can't raise my hands…because I'm already raised up. Hehe." He laughed nervously.

We all laughed.

_I can't believe my friends would do this to me…_

_Crazy as the plan seems to be…_

_I still appreciate the fact that they're doing this for me._

_Even if I left them without even a note…_

Akira took out her favorite tea set and poured tea for all of us.

"For our Operation: Back on Track! Cheers!" she shouted.

"CHEERS!" we hollered.

"What about me?" Tadashi cried…from the ceiling.

I stared at my friends as they were laughing and having fun.

_But still…we're incomplete. _

_One's missing._

_I was just wondering…_

_Where is Takishima now?_

_What is he doing?_

_Who is he with?_

_But most of all…_

…_**will he accept me again in his heart?**_

* * *

**I know Yahiro's been some kind of the devil's advoate here...because he always is...in the anime, right? haha! REVIEW,REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!! **

**By the way, I love the word: "WIATCH"...(thanks to hislips - I got the idea from her..)**

**Do you like it too? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Stick Like Velcro**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**Hi again! Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapters! This chapter is short because I kind of needed to focus in school. School's started yesterday..and I need to be Back on Track..in terms of my grades. So please enjoy this chapter! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I will update again next week. Hopefully it will be longer than this. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**MEANWHILE:**

_Why is she here? _Takishima thought to himself. _Why did she have to come back?_

Takishima was inside his office resting his head on the black leather swiveling chair. He closed his eyes for a moment…

A voice erupted in his mind.

_Don't call me, number two!_

He suddenly opened his eyes only to find out that he was still in his office doing tantamount of paper works.

"Hikari." Takishima whispered to himself as was looking at the ceiling.

He shook his head to eradicate the memories lingering in his mind. He carelessly stroked his hair in confusion…

_On what to think…_

…_and on what to not think of_

_Especially Hikari._

Takishima tried to compose himself by straightening his tie and struggled to type something on his laptop.

But he always ends up pressing the Delete button.

He slumped back on his boss chair and sighed. After sometime, he stood up and looked on the over-sized glass window overlooking the whole Tokyo scenery.

The sun was gleaming brightly penetrating the glass window. Takishima closed his eyes again as he was basking in the sunlight.

_Hikari…why only now?_

…_now that I've already agreed to this stupid arranged marriage._

_I'm afraid I couldn't contain myself any more…_

_So you better not come any closer._

…_or do something that could make me want you again._

_Because I can feel it right now…_

_For two long years, I tried to forget about you._

_I tried to convince myself that you're already gone and you'll never come back._

_**Never ever.**_

_But what am I feeling?_

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I still thinking of you?_

**…_when I am already betrothed to someone else._**

Tears were now glistening in Takishima's golden eyes.

Suddenly…

"KEI!!" Asuka shouted. Her blonde locks flowing behind her. She was jumping happily as she busts the door open leading to her fiancée's office.

She hugged Takishima from behind and she stole a kiss from his cheek.

"I missed you, babe." Asuka buried her face on Takishima's back, smelling the sweet fragrance of his suit. "You smell good." She added.

Takishima, on the other hand, didn't hug back. He stayed there as he was.

"What are you doing here?" He said, looking directly outside.

"I just wanted to surprise you, dear." Asuka detached her glue-like hug and peered into Takishima's eyes. "Are you crying?" she asked.

Takishima blinked. "No." He shook his head, trying not to meet her eyes. "I'm just tired." He said, turning back to his paper works. He sat again on his chair and began typing on his laptop.

"Oh…you work so hard, babe." Asuka said and she massaged Takishima's head. "You want to do something....to help you unwind and relax?" She leaned closer to Takishima, her chest partly showing.

Takishima continued fiddling on his computer, not minding her fiancé.

"We can do something tonight…if you want…" she continued.

Asuka kissed Takishima's neck and tried to kiss his lips but Takishima held her.

"Please, Asuka." He said. "I'm working here."

"But babe…" Asuka complained. "You're always working. You don't even have enough time for me."

"Then why are you marrying me?" Takishima said, still focused on his laptop. "You should've known what my responsibilities are. If you want someone to accompany you every time you want to, just marry a dog…not me. I don't have time for nonsense things."

"Then why did you agree to marry me then?" Asuka said, annoyingly. "…if you're getting tired of me and obviously, you love your stupid laptop more that you love me and you think what I'm doing are nonsense things…why did you agree on this marriage?"

"This is an arranged marriage." Takishima said simply. "You and I both know that this is for our company's sake…not for our personal gains or desires."

"It's that girl Hikari, isn't it?" Asuka blurted out. "You looked funny the last time we saw her at the Todou Group of Companies. You're not like this before…before you saw her."

"She's out of this." Takishima said, now looking at Asuka straight in the eyes. "Don't even try to do something to her. Leave her alone."

"I'm not doing anything…yet." Asuka said, suspiciously. "Why are you so defensive? You like her don't you? She's not just a friend, is she?"

Takishima stared at his laptop. "She's just a friend…as I've told you. I'm trying to work here. The door's open, you can now go."

Asuka glared at Takishima and with a smug plastered on her face, she hurried out of the office.

_**So, you're denying it, huh? Let's see where your denial will lead you.**_

**

* * *

****Sorry for**** the typos ****and grammos...I kind of rushed this...sorry... I'll try to write better next time. PLEASE DO REVIEW!!! I really love hearing from you guys, especially in this hectic days of mine. Gotta run! I just uploaded this in our computer lab. I'll be late for my next class bye! :)**_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Pluto and The Pink Gucci Bag**

**Disclaimer: i do not own S.A.**

**hey guys! sorry for the long wait. Now the wait is over. I made this chapter longer so as to repay for the other chapter. Hope you like it! PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hikari! Perfect fit!" Akira clapped her hands as she made turn around, scanning me. "You look great in that uniform."

"Thanks, Akira." I smiled at her.

"No prob." Akira smiled back. "Besides, the Tokyo University uniforms are the best in the whole Japan."

"I'm getting nervous." I heaved.

Akira patted my back. "Don't worry. We'll get by."

"I know. I know." I sighed. "I can't believe I'm in college already."

"Me too." Admitted Akira, scanning herself in the mirror. "It's been just like yesterday that we're in Hakusenkan Academy…with the S.A."

"Yeah." I agreed. "those were the days…"

"Enough of that already." Akira cut me off. "We don't want our eyes to be puffy all day long, do we?"

I snorted. Akira laughed.

"I also can't believe you're pursuing Early Childhood Education…as a degree." Akira said, "Before I thought you're going to be a pro-wrestler or a martial arts expert someday…not a teacher for kids."

"Well…when I was in the province," I said, recalling the past years, "I kind of taught the kids there…because not all of them can afford to go to a decent school."

"You're so kind." Akira stared at me, "I wouldn't be surprised if one day there will be a monument for your pure kindness and your compassion for people. You could be a hero, you know."

"Stop it." I was flustered, "You're making me blush."

"I intended to do it." Akira shrugged, "So you won't need a blush-on anymore. A little more lip gloss and you're good to go."

She searched for her lip gloss, held my face gently and put some of it in my lips. I tasted the strawberry flavor.

"Voila!" She said, as she put the cap back on the lip gloss tube. "There you go. You're looking great."

"Yum." I said, as I licked my lips and tasted the scrumptious strawberry flavor of the lip gloss.

"Don't eat it." Akira reprimanded me. "Let's go…we'll be late."

She grabbed my hand and we hastily went downstairs where the chauffeur was waiting to escort us into the limousine.

* * *

The journey was fast. Within half an hour, we are already outside the huge gate of the Tokyo University.

The chauffeur went outside and opened the door for us. I grabbed my backpack and slumped it in my back. Akira clutched her designer handbag firmly.

"This is it." She said.

"This is it." I repeated.

"So, remember, we'll eat together at lunch, okay? I'll just text you where." She smiled at me, and she fingered a strand of my hair. "You'll be great."

"You too." I smiled nervously, "Goodluck."

"Goodluck." She said, "If you've seen that Asuka Miramoto…or that Wiatch, try not to be too friendly to her. She's a snake…she'll kill you with your own poison."

I nodded.

_But the truth is, I don't find her bad…or even a Wiatch._

"Let's do it." Akira said, "Bye. See you later."

"Bye." I waved at her.

Suddenly, people were staring behind the gates. I heard a screech of a car and I looked outside.

A foot wearing designer shoes stepped on the cemented road. I looked up and saw a woman, 5'8 tall, with pinkish white complexion, blue eyes, perfectly curved, nose, and ears with red lips formed into a sweet smile she stood up with great posture and walked gracefully between the crowds. Her long blonde locks with soft curls were tied in a ponytail.

_My jaw dropped. She was indeed beautiful…_

…_she can't even go to a place unnoticed._

…_that Asuka._

She glanced at my direction and smiled at me…

A smile that says…

_Look, I'm beautiful and popular. Everybody is staring at me…even you. You're not even close to my pedicured nails._

A smile that challenged me.

I tried to look away.

…only to find out that Takishima is inside the limousine.

…staring at me, smiling weakly.

_My heart backflipped._

I smiled back.

He mouthed "good luck." And he rolled up the windows…

…and the limo sped off.

After that, I didn't dare to look at Asuka Miramoto again for the reason that I feel inferior to her.

_Well, because she's too beautiful, rich, popular…and many people like her.  
_

_But most of all…_

_She's got Takishima…_

…_and they'll be married soon._

_How lucky can this woman be?_

_

* * *

  
_

I went to the Education Building where my first class was supposed to be. I searched my pockets for the schedule list of my classes.

_My first class is on the 5__th__ floor of this building._

I looked up the grand staircase and saw the students going up and down the landings. I fought with myself on which to choose: whether I would take the stairs or wait for the elevator.

With only minutes to spare, I ended up taking the stairs. I ran up swiftly with few bumps and _"excuse me-s" _to people.

At last, I had arrived the fifth floor landing…and there's only two minutes left. I hurried to the assigned room of my first class. But before I push the door open, I breathed deeply to compose and ease myself.

My hands were trembling a little and so, I closed my eyes for a while.

Just as then…

…the door swung open…

…and the handle hit me…

…on the face.

My head flapped and I was thrown away backwards. My brain kind of trembled because of the impact. I held my head in pain. I opened my eyes to see who did such rude act.

I saw a person crouching beside me…

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a person standing behind the door."

"I-It's alright." I shook my head…trying to see if my brain is still intact and working properly.

_I think my brain's okay._

"You want me to help you up?" she offered, stretching her hand.

"Thanks." I murmured, I held her outstretched hand and struggled to stand up.

My head was still aching.

"Ouch." I winced. I opened my eyes slowly to if there was any blood spouting out of my head.

But as much to my surprise…

"Hikari?"

"Asuka?"

We both chorused, pointing to each other.

"I didn't think you go here too." She said, her right eyebrow arched.

_But she saw me earlier in the main gate…?Am I hallucinating?_

I was about to say that but my mouth blabbered something else.

"Uh…yeah." I said, still confused by the fact that she didn't see me earlier when she was leering at me like a hawk.

"You must be really smart…" she continued, scrutinizing me like a scanner. "Not all people can study here…unless they're smart or they're rich. But you don't look like rich to me."

She looked at me with a mixture of arrogance and pity. Her two friends giggled silently…but still, loud enough for me to hear.

_Maybe Akira has a very big point for advising me not to be friendly with this girl._

_I can see why._

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm not rich. I just got a scholarship."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hikari." She said apologetically…which didn't look apology at all. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It's okay." I smiled at them. "Not harmed at all."

"Good." She smiled back…sweetly, this time. "Hey, you're in this room also?"

I nodded. "I think so. This is Introduction to Psychology, right?" I checked my schedule list.

"Yes." Asuka said, "We're in the same class, Hikari! That'd be fun!" she clapped her hands.

_Fun, alright…_

"Uh…you're Education Major too?" I asked.

"Nope." She shook her head, "I'm a Business Major. Applied Corporate Management."

"Then, why are you in this class?" I asked, not trying to be rude.

"Oh," she replied, "I'm cross enrolling. At least, for some general classes only…like this class."

"Ahh…" I said, "Okay."

"Hikari, sit next to me." Asuka invited, "My bag is the pink Gucci bag in the middle part of the class, second row."

I nodded. She turned away.

"Wait a minute…" she looked back at me, "You know the Gucci brand, right?"

Her friends giggled behind her.

"I know what Gucci is." I said, nicely. "I'm not from Pluto….in case you know what Pluto is." I smiled at them.

She smiled back. "Of course. It's a planet…who wouldn't know?" she laughed, "You're such a joker, Hikari. We'll just be going to the restroom." Then, she turned away with her friends.

* * *

**INSIDE THE RESTROOM:**

"You know her?" one of Asuka's friends asked.

Asuka was searching her make-up kit and got a mascara.

"Not really." She said, rolling her eyes, "I just saw her somewhere."

"Be careful with her." Her other friend said, "She's kind of challenging, for me…"

"She should be careful with me." Asuka scoffed. "I'm not the kind to be meddled with."

* * *

As for me, I opened the door and went to where Asuka's pink Gucci bag is.

I placed my things on the armchair beside hers. While preparing for the next class, I can't help thinking…

_What was that?_

_Why was that woman insulting me?_

_Akira was right…damn, right._

_Why would Takishima marry a woman like her?_

_Her attitude suck-_

I shook my head.

_But hey, Hikari, don't fight with her. _

_She's not your target. Get your head on the bull's eye._

_All you've got to do is to get Takishima back…_

…_and everything will be okay._

_I guess._

I snickered.

_Anyway, Pluto isn't a planet._

_It's just another Kuiper Belt object._

_**Bet you didn't know that, Wiatch.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**How was it? ****I was thinking of making Asuka the bitchy type. hahaha! and you'll hate her more in the upconming chapters so stay put! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: If Only's and What If's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A.**

**Hello guys! Sorry if I've only updated now. Our laptop at home is not working and that's the only way I can write and upload my story. Thaks for those who reviewed the last chapters. You're all brightening my days! Anyway, I'll try to update next tuesday (Philippine Time). I've already started the next chapters. For now, feast on this. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

I was staring at the burnt sierra-colored liquid inside the teacup.

_I hope I don't have any more classes with her._

_And I so want to see Takishima right now…_

…_and tell him that he should not marry a bit-.._

_A woman like her._

_He just doesn't deserve her…_

_And she of, course doesn't deserve a guy like Takishima._

_If only I could talk with him…_

_If only..._

"Oy, Hikari!" Akira's voice flooded my ears.

I was surprised and I dropped the teacup I'm holding. The contents spilled at the ceramic floor of Akira's kitchen. The teacup was now into bits of pieces.

"Oh my!" I gasped. I crouched on the floor and got a piece of the broke teacup. "I'm sorry Akira…I was preoccupied."

As I touched the broken piece, I was cut by a pointed side. Blood oozed out of my right ring finger.

"Ouch." I said.

Akira shooed my hand gently away from the small pieces of the broken teacup.

"What's wrong with you, people?" she exasperated, as she pulled me up. "You all seem odd nowadays."

"What do you mean?" I replied, as I follow her to the biggest living room I have ever seen. "And what about the broken teacup?" I pointed at the pieces on the kitchen floor.

"Leave that to the maids." She said. "Have you heard about Ryuu and Finn?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Then, listen," she began. "They are into a love quarrel. Both of them have been ignoring each other since yesterday. This is so frustrating! We can't start the plan if the two of them are taking no notice of each other. I don't like any dead air between all of us…because in one way or another, we would be all affected. And more importantly, the first plan is operated by both of them, so they should at least, cooperate with each other, or else, we would fail. Big time."

Akira looked tired and bothered.

_It's my turn to comfort my friend who has been helping me all this time._

I hugged her. "Akira, don't worry too much." I said, patting her back. "Or else, you'll grow old early. Ryuu and Finn are already adults. They know what they are doing. Soon, they'll be back in each other's arms in no time. You know the two of them, they'll fight one time and next, you'll find them together again. Just relax. Everything will fall into place."

I heard Akira sniff and she sobbed on my shoulders.

"Hikari!" She wailed. "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore. Whenever I see you sad because of Takishima, I tend to blame myself because I'm not a good friend, letting you suffer like this. I just want to get things back where they normally are…so that you'll be happy again. S.A. will be happy again."

I smiled, and I tightened my hug with my greatest friend in the world. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault I'm suffering like this. You've been the greatest and best friend I could ever have, Akira and thank you for always being there and helping me when I needed a friend. You've already done so much for me…and sometimes, I blame myself for always counting on my friends. I believe it's time for me not to rely too much on you, guys."

Akira untangled her hug. "But we love helping you." She said, "we also want to get Kei back…oh, let me erase that, THEY also what to get that monster back. We just want to see you smile again."

I smiled to let Akira see that I'm okay.

Even if I'm not.

Akira read my mind. "Not that smile." She said, "That's fake. There's something lacking."

I sighed. "Yes. I know. You know me very well."

"Of course, because you're my Hikari." She smiled.

Then suddenly, her face began to darken.

"What did that Wiatch did to you?" she asked, "You seem lost ever since yesterday."

I was not ready to tell Akira what happened yesterday. I want to spare that to myself. I could try to know her more and her agenda on marrying Takishima.

Or if she really love Takishima…

…even though it's an arranged marriage.

"Oh that?" I said, "It's nothing. She hasn't done anything to me. I was preoccupied with my studies. We've already got assignments, you know."

Akira peered through my eyes. I can feel she's searching me.

"But I heard that she's enrolled in one of your classes." She said.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded, "and she's my classmate. But she doesn't look at me or whatever. We act civilly."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing me. "You're hiding something."

"Why would I hide something from you?" I gulped.

"Okay." She said, "But if she did something to you, tell me…and I'll strangle her to death."

"I will." I laughed.

Suddenly, something beeped. I looked at my phone but there was no message or call.

"Ryuu." Akira said. She stood up and moved on the other side of the room. "What's the status?"

I looked at Akira, confused.

_What is she talking about?_

After a couple of minutes, Akira looked at me brightly. She ran and jumped on the sofa and shook me back and forth.

"HIKARI!" she screamed..again. "He agreed!!!"

"Who greed?" I asked, my ears were bleeding and my brain is meshed already. "Wait, Akira! I'm dizzy, already."

"Oh sorry." She stopped, still giggling. "That monster agreed to the date! Ryuu convinced him!"

"Takishima agreed to date me?" I asked, still processing what Akira had said.

"YES!" Akira nodded vigorously. "So, you need to freshen up now. We need to go out and have you a make-over." She pulled me up once again and dragged me to her room.

"But…" I tried to argue but Akira interrupted me.

"No buts!" she said, "C'mon. We need also need to get you some dress and some shoes. Gosh! We need a lot of shopping to do."

"Don't hassle yourself, Akira." I said, "We don't need 'some' shoes and dress. I only need one of each."

"Of course not." Akira said, rolling her eyes. "You need to have many of each. It's not temporary, you know. Remember, we have three plans for you, and that's a lot. You can't wear the same clothes in all of the three plans, can you?"

I didn't argue anymore. I just smiled at Akira.

"Oh, Hikari!" she hugged me again. "I'm so happy for you."

And she, led me to her room to change.

"_Hurry up," she said, "We need to get you ready for your hot date."_

* * *

Takishima is in his office again, arranging the piles of records and papers. He smiled as he remembered what happened moments ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

"C'mon, Kei." Ryuu said, "It's a welcoming party for Hikari and we need you there."

"Yeah." Tadashi agreed, "And you're the one closest to her right?"

"I really want to but…" Takishima said.

But Yahiro interrupted. "Don't be a kill joy. Oh well, if you don't really want to go, then don't."

"It's for Hikari, Kei." Jun pleaded. "Please come."

"Don't force him, Jun." Yhair said, sarcastically, "He's just not over with Hikari, that's why he can't come."

He turned to Takishima.

"I guess you're still in love with her." He said, "That's why you're making dumb excuses."

"Of course not." Takishima argued. "I'm really busy. Just tell her…that…that…"

"That you love her." Tadashi said simply.

"That I love her." Takishima replied, but then he realized what he just said, "No, I mean…I-I…"

"Stop saying bullshit excuses." Yahiro exasperated. "Will you come? We need your answer. Now."

"And won't you stop pressuring me, Yahiro." Takishima glared at him.

"Then why can't you just answer us?" Yahiro replied.

Ryuu, Jun and Tadashi felt the temperature rising among the two so, they tried to ease the tension off.

"Guys, guys…" Jun said, "Please…"

"Okay." Takishima said, "I will try come."

"Really?" Tadashi said.

Takishima nodded his head. "You all happy?"

"Shut up, Kei." Ryuu smiled.

Takishima smiled back.

"We'll go now." Jun said. "Thanks, Kei."

"Sure." And he stood up and looked throughout his window.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_I was caught there._

_But maybe, it's the time that I face Hikari…_

_But what if I – _

_No, of course not…_

_I agreed to this marriage._

_I'll just have fun tomorrow…_

_And see Hikari as a friend._

_Yes, that would be right._

_I guess._

_Besides, I just said I'll try…_

_It's not like I agreed or something._

_**What will you do now, Kei?**_

* * *

**Guys, please pray for the victims of the typhoon Ondoy here in the Philippines. Thank you! PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**P.S. For those people anxious to see Kei and Hikari, wait for the next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: White Rose**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own S.A.**

**I'm really sorry for this super late chapter. There are many quizzes that I had to take this week so I have only updated this fanfic now. Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed and for those who haven't, please do. As promised, this chapter is the start of the date..but the continuation will be on the next chapter because in case you might've noticed, this chapter is soooo long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

"The shares have exceeded contrary to what I've expected this year." Takishima pointed the line graph projected on the white screen.

"It's all because of your commendable leadership skills, Mr. Takishima." said one stakeholder.

"I agree, Mr. Nagaro." Agreed another.

"You've been the lifesaver of this company, I must say." Another added.

"Please, gentlemen." Interrupted Takishima, he looked back on the screen, "Now, as I was saying, I would like to propose this project…"

And there was a murmuring of excitement from the crowd of stakeholders, waiting for Takishima to unveil his proposal.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Todou mansion,**

"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" Akira exclaimed as our pink-haired girlfriend entered the room. "You're here!!!!"

"Of course, I'll be here." Sakura said as she bustle our cheeks. "I would not miss a moment like this."

Sakura led me to the vanity mirror and made me sit. "You'll be spanking gorgeous today, honey."

"T-Thanks, Sakura." I stuttered.

"No biggie." She swooshed her hand and turned to the biggest make-up kit I've seen in my life.

"It's a relief I didn't bring her to the parlor." Akira said absent-mindedly, as she picked on the dresses she ordered yesterday. "…because I trust your taste and style more than any make-up artist."

"That's sweet, Akira." Sakura smiled, then she faced me dreamily, "So, I've been thinking that you need to become a little more feminine…and angelic. Not that you're not like that." She added thinking that I would take it as an offense.

"Don't worry, Sakura." I smiled facing the mirror, "I trust you with my life."

"Ok. And we also need to accentuate your cute and expressive eyes and your lips for that to-die-for smile." Sakura breathed deeply. "Now, Hikari, close your eyes and let the magic begin."

_And so, I closed my eyes slowly…_

…_waiting for magic to take control of me._

* * *

**AFTER 2 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES:**

I feel the countless brushing of different kinds of brushes on my face. As what Sakura had ordered me to do, I didn't dare look on my appearance on the mirror.

_Not because I was afraid Sakura might scold me,_

_But because I was damn afraid on what I will see on that mirror in front of me._

Now, I'm feeling the lipstick drawing on my lips. I tasted it while I hearing Sakura knocking over some cosmetics.

_It tasted grapefruit._

"Akira, look!" I heard Sakura called.

I felt suddenly giddy.

My stomach lurched as my heart beat five times faster than its normal rate.

I heard hurrying footsteps, which I'm guessing was that of Akira's

_And no, I'm not wrong._

"OH MY WORD!" Akira shouted. "What have you done, Sakura?!"

_Uh-oh, seems like it's something negative._

_Or worse,_

_Something horrible._

"I didn't overdo it, I swear!" Sakura said, "I just put minor improvements."

"You!!!" Akira screamed.

_Damn, I couldn't contain myself._

And so, I shouted.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Stop giving such comments and let me see myself."

"Oh, okay." Akira giggled. "Sakura, you do the honor."

"Open your eyes, princess." I heard Sakura said.

I slowly opened my eyes. At first, it was blurry and I couldn't see a thing.

But then, everything came into focus.

And I saw this girl in the mirror.

She's there, where I'm supposed to be sitting.

Her black hair was pulled carelessly into a half-ponytail.

But it was not bad…

In fact, her hair was well done.

Not overdid and extravagant, but just simple.

Her eyes were accented by a pink eye shadow and liquid eyeliner.

Her cheeks were shaded in light pink.

Her lips…

Well, it was in a light shade of pink and it was glossy.

It really showed the beauty of her lips.

"Who's this girl?" I said.

"You." Both Akira and Sakura said. They both tapped by shoulders.

"She's so beautiful." I said in amazement.

_I'm not this girl._

_This is just an illusion of some sort. _

_The product of the magic I'm wishing._

_This is definitely not me._

"Stop acting like you're in love with yourself." Said Sakura, "Come on, we need to get you change."

"I'm not that girl." I simply said.

"Get a grip, Hikari." said Akira as she picked the dress I'm wearing. "Wear this and pair it with this." She held me a cream-colored stiletto.

"I'm not wearing that." I simply said.

"No, you will wear that." Sakura pushed me and made me hold the clothes.

"But…this is so expensive." I looked at the clothes.

It was a spaghetti strap, knee-length white dress. It has laces on the hem and it was encrusted with what looked like crystals.

Worse, it was a dress showing minimal cleavage.

Minimal but still, there's a cleavage showing.

"Look, it's so, sensuous." I cried. "I will not wear that."

"Is that the only reason you've got?" Sakura goggled. "Well, Takishima can't resist you if he sees you wearing that."

"C'mon Hikari." Akira pleaded. "We're running late."

_Seems like I have no way out._

"Fine." I gave up. "I'll wear this only for now."

The two smiled at me brightly.

_And I could just sigh._

* * *

"Shit Hikari!" Tadashi bolted from the blue as I entered the Italian Restaurant. "Damn, you're spanking hot!"

"Watch your mouth, idiot." Akira smacked him in the head. "See? Our Hikari has bloomed into a sweet but feisty goddess that has been dropped from Mount Olympus!"

"Wow, the amazon became a decent human." Yahiro commented.

Megumi pinched his ears hardly until they became tomato red.

"Hey!!" Yahiro tried to wiggle his ears away from Megumi's grasp. "Stop pulling my ears!"

Megumi angrily scribbled into her eraser board. "I will if you shut up."

"Stop preventing me to do what I want to." Yahiro strangled free from Megumi, "You're not even my girlfriend, in the first place." He said darkly.

All of us stared at them while Megumi looked at Yahiro teary-eyed. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out.

"You've got something to say?" Yahiro said.

Megumi just stared at Yahiro trying to hold back her tears. I saw her tiny hands evolved into clenched fists.

Yahiro shook his head and turned his back from Megumi. He sat on the other side of the reserved restaurant.

"Uhm…I think…we should continue with our agenda for today." Sakura said slowly.

"Yeah." Jun followed, "You're looking great, Hikari."

"Takishima can just stare at you for the whole day." Finn commented. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

But I can see she's hurting inside because of...

"Ryuu." Jun nudged Ryuu, who was sitting on the corner table, lost in thoughts. He looked distraught. "You've got anything to say to boost Hikari's confidence up?"

Ryuu looked at me apologetically and smiled weakly. "Nice outfit." He said simply.

Despite that short and simple feedback, I smiled at Ryuu and replied, "Thanks."

_I know he's not having a great day._

_I just hope that both of them will be able to fix things up._

"Guys." Akira interrupted, "Where's the Monster?"

Ryuu looked into his watch. "He should be here by 10 a.m. and there's 30 minutes still left."

_My stomach gurgled again._

_Not because I'm hungry…_

_But because I can't believe that I can finally see Takishima…_

_Today._

"Maybe he's jammed into traffic or something." Jun said while looking at me, "You okay, Hikari?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I'm just feeling fidgety."

All of the S.A. except Yahiro and Megumi rounded on my table, they looked at me worriedly. Even Ryuu and Finn tried to give me words of encouragement to ease away my nervousness…though they're still avoiding each other's gaze.

"Don't worry." smiled Finn, "We'll back you up."

"We're here no matter what." Ryuu patted me in the back.

"We'll never leave you." Jun said.

"Takishima will surely fall in love with you, Hikari." Sakura said as she twirled my hair lovingly, obviously adoring her work.

"Shouldn't that monster already be here?" Akira growled at Tadashi.

"Why only me?" Tadashi complained, "They're there too!!! Tell this Lioness, guys! Takishima told us he'd come, right?!"

"Y-yeah." Jun said, "He said he would."

"Then, where is he now?!" grumbled Akira, "He can't boycott us or something."

"Maybe he's on his way." I suggested, trying to remove my anxiety.

"Let's just wait patiently, okay?" Ryuu said.

…_and so we waited._

* * *

**IN BETWEEN TAKISHIMA'S PRESENTATION:**

"So, "He said in front of the stakeholders, "this school will be one of the best there is in Japan…and it will cater students from all walks of life."

All stakeholders nodded in agreement. Even Takishima's stiff grandfather smiled in approval. Takishima looked pleased on the outcome of his project. He caught a glimpse on his watch and saw that it was already 12:00 in the afternoon.

_I'm late. _

"Gentlemen," he hastens things up, "Whoever agrees to this project, please raise your hand."

All of the stakeholders raised their hands in an instant, even Takishima's grandfather.

"Thank you." He smiled at them, then he grabbed his coat and motioned outside the conference room. "I'll see you next meeting. May you all have a good day."

But before Takishima was able to exit the room, his secretary ran towards him,

"Mr. Takishima!" she said, "You still have two meetings left and ten contracts to work on."

Takishima smiled at her, "Cancel all my meetings and please deliver my contracts at home, I'll work on them later when I get back. Thanks."

"But, Mr. Takishima." The secretary tried to argue and keep up with him but Takishima swiftly exited the room.

"He needs to take a break and get a life, Ms. Yuri." Takishima's grandfather said from behind.

"Chairman…" the secretary bowed.

"Get my car." Commanded Takishima's grandfather, "I'm leaving early."

"Yes, Chairman." With one last bow the secretary scurried away.

_He just can't resist that girl…_

_Even with Asuka around,_

_He can't deprive himself of that girl._

Takishima's grandfather thought.

A smile crept on his wrinkled face.

* * *

_1 hour has passed…_

_2 hours has gone by…_

_Still Takishima has not arrived._

"I swear I'll kill that – "Akira's roar was interrupted by Finn who just came from outside the restaurant.

"HE'S HERE!" Finn exclaimed in between gasps.

_Uh oh, he's here, Hikari._

I straightened myself up and sat on the table for two.

"Akira!" I called, "Where are you all going?"

"There." He pointed on the four tables for two in the back end of the restaurant.

"You're too far from me!" I cried, "Try to be closer."

"Hikari!" Akira tried to bring me back to my senses, "You're on a date, remember? We don't want to be confused as chaperones or as nuisance on your hot date."

"But…"

"No buts…" Akira stroked my hair, "Don't panic. Just be yourself."

She went away on one of the tables with Tadashi.

_Be myself?_

_How can I be myself when I'm squiggling all over?_

So, I closed my eyes to compose myself.

Just then Takishima's voice rounded my ears.

"Hi." He said.

I opened my eyes and saw him on his corporate suit.

_Damn! Why does everything he wear_s _have to make him so handsome?_

"Hi." I croaked.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said apologetically. "I had things to do…"

_With just a stare, he melted my heart away._

"It's okay." I replied with a smile.

"Where's everybody?"He looked around and saw S.A. and their friends showing affection to their other halves, except Finn and Ryuu. Ryuu is tapping his his fingers rhythmically on the table while Finn was looking at a nearby painting.

"We're the only ones here." I said simply.

_Does he know that we have a date or did the boys say some other reason to make Takishima come?_

Takishima smiled crookedly.

_Now I know what's happening. They're really unbelievable. _Takishima thought.

"Hikari," Takishima said. "Here's a simple gift for you."

He brought out a big, white rose and gave it to me.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said. "Thanks."

"You want to eat?" He asked me.

_I don't feel hungry anymore._

"Well…I don't think so." I replied. "But if you want to – "

Just then, he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go somewhere else." He said.

"What?" I said, confused.

I looked at the S.A. and all of them looked puzzled too.

Takishima led me outside the restaurant.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he smiled at me when he saw me looked troubled. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I nodded but I acted otherwise.

He opened the front door of his car and motioned me to get inside. With one last glance at the restaurant, I rode inside Takishima's car.

_I felt my heart and my stomach switching places as I realize that I'm with Takishima…_

_Alone._

_Without S.A._

_Just Takishima and me._

* * *

"We're here," Takishima announced as we went inside the parking lot of the Tokyo mall.

_My heart did a triple back flip._

"You're looking great, you know." He said with a smile.

"T-thanks." That's the only word that came out of my mouth.

_I missed you._

I want to tell him that….

But I just couldn't say it.

He parked the car on the farthest end of the parking lot. Where no other cars were parked.

Meaning…

"We're alone." Takishima said, his eyes sparkling.

I guarded myself with my arms and moved an inch away from him.

He looked at me with eyes of deep desire…

He moved towards me slowly…

"Takishima…" I said, "You better not…"

But it seems like he didn't hear a thing, he continued to do his thing.

I tried to clench my fist but it seems that I'm being soft and weak…

Because I can't even move away from him when his hands held mine.

_I can't fight back._

_Like before._

My hands were uncurled and moved their way on his back.

_Is this really it?_

His hand landed on my neck and the other on my hips. I shivered.

"I waited too long for this." He whispered in my ear.

_My heart banged with just those words._

His eyes were fixated on mine.

He moved his face towards mine.

I can feel his breathing on my face.

His natural fragrance, the smell of spring and water, entrapped on my system; shutting down my functioning.

His lips were about to touch my trembling lips…

But then, a car came passing by, then I saw Finn and Ryuu parking beside Takishima's car.

Takishima straightened himself and looked at them.

He smiled at me and said, "Shall we go, then?"  
He opened the car door and shifted on my side. He held out his hand to help me up.

To my surprise, he put my hands in his arms and we walked to the mall.

_Are those two life savers or pesters on my suppose-to- be , first kiss ?_

_**I don't really know.**_

* * *

**What do you think of this chap? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Under The Moonlight**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**Hellooo! Another chapter is up! Sorry if it took so long for me to update. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Takishima held my hands tightly on his arms as we enter the mall. I looked at him strangely. He lips were curved in a smile.

_What is he planning?_

People were looking at us because we're dressed formally. I even heard some people saying:

"Are they eloping?"

"Are they newlyweds?"

So, as much as humiliation could take me, I tried to remove my hands in his arms. But he held them so tightly that it won't budge. I stared at him, like he was out of his mind.

"Takishima, my hands…" I said and I tried to remove it again, still to no avail.

"Don't listen to whatever they say…" he gazed at me, and I felt my face was getting hot. "Just rest your hands on mine…and let me take you away."

_Let me take you away…_

Those words were enough to shut my stupid mouth down. And so, we continued walking until we ended up in front of the movie house.

"Let's get in." He motioned to me.

I sighed, looked back for support from Finn and Ryuu, but they're nowhere.

_Maybe they've gone back._

"What are you thinking?" Takishima peered at me, his eye level fixed on me.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, "Let's go." And I held his hands, pulling him to the entrance door leading to the cinema.

We walked in the darkness and the film was about to start. I looked around but I can't see clearly because there wasn't even a hint of light inside.

And so, the clumsy me, tripped. But good thing, a pair of strong arms caught me from hitting the floor.

"You're still as inept as ever." Takishima and his crooked smile emanated through the darkness.

_Even in the darkness, I can still see Takishima. _

_He was literally, shining through._

Takishima held my hand again and led me to a comfy chair. He sat next to me and crossed his legs.

_Still, my hand on his._

Coldness encased the whole movie house. And I'm freezing…

Though my hand on Takishima's grasp, felt warm.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Finn said annoyingly.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to keep up with us.

"I don't know…" Ryuu said, peering over the pet clinic inside the mall…obviously trying to stay away from Finn.

"You're…unbelievable." Finn exasperated. "What a friend you are!"

Then, she stomped off.

Ryuu walked swiftly to keep up with her. "What's wrong with you?"

"You might actually ask that yourself, Mr. I-love-animals-I-could-even-marry-them." She snapped.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Finn." Ryuu said. His face as stoic as a lifeless statue.

"You're really dense." Finn said, her eyes watering, "Just marry your panda or something."

"Finn! You're out of yourself!" Ryuu laughed sarcastically. "You're jealous because of a panda?"

"Sometimes, I don't really know if I'm your fiancé…" she said, tears now pouring out of her eyes, "…or if you even love me…"

"Finn, my animals are my treasures…" Ryuu explained.

"Then, who am I?" Finn interrupted, "…a trash?"

"No." Ryuu shook his head, then he held Finn's hands, "You're the greatest and the most precious treasure that I have…and I will never replace you…"

"Even if you have animals like those in Noah's Ark?" Finn said childishly.

"Even if you triple those…" Ryuu replied, wiping the tears of his fiancé with a handkerchief.

"C'mon, we still have a princess and a monster to watch for." Finn said as she held onto Ryuu's side.

Ryuu kissed her head. "You're such a baby."

* * *

**INSIDE THE MOVIEHOUSE:**

I was shivering. My whole body has been growing goosebumps ever since we entered the movie house.

_Where's my jacket when I need one?_

I hugged myself to warm myself up a little. Just then, Takishima took off his coat and gave it to me.

"N-no, thanks." I said, my teeth chattering, "I'm not that cold."

"You look like you're going to explode anytime now." Takishima smiled at me. "C'mon, wear this, Hikari. I wouldn't want you to die of hypothermia."

"Shut up, Takishima." I argued. "I'm not that weak."

"I know." Takishima said, his gaze now on the big screen, then he patted my hand, "But I still want to protect you."

That was the second time that I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say or how to react. Just then, he covered me with his coat and hugged me. He rubbed my shoulders to make me warm.

"Stop arguing with me." Takishima said, "It'll be useless, Ms. Rank Number two."

"Don't call me number two." I said. I rested my head on his shoulder and cocooned myself in his Takishima-smelling coat.

"Don't fall asleep." Takishima chuckled.

"I won't." I replied, but my eyes were dropping already.

His body was warm and his natural scent was making me calm. I'm not really paying attention on the movie because well, whenever I'm with Takishima…

_I never notice anything or anyone aside from him._

And before I dozed off, I felt something soft, touching my forehead.

* * *

"Hikari." Takishima's voice eroded my dreams. "Wake up now."

I opened my eyes and saw Takishima's smile plastered on his face. I looked around and saw that the lights were already on.

"What happened?" I asked, "Who opened the lights?"

Takishima laughed softly, "The film's over. People are going out already." He pointed to the people exiting the movie house.

"Really?" I said, still comprehending things over.

"You've slept on me throughout the film." He continued, "Do you know you're cute when you're asleep."

I felt my cheeks turned in a vague shade of red.

"You're staring at me?" I retorted.

"Yes." Takishima nodded, "You're more interesting to watch than the film though."

I tried slap him but he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. I was again, lost for words.

"Let's go." He whispered, "I'm going to take you somewhere else."

He held clasped his hand on mine and we moved our way out of the movie house.

* * *

"There they are!" Finn shouted happily, as she saw me and Takishima exiting the movie house.

"Shhh." Ryuu clinched his hands on Finn's mouth. "Let them. You're ruining their date."

"But we're supposed to keep an eye on them, according to Akira." Finn justified.

"Still, it's inappropriate to nose on other's privacy." Ryuu said, raising an eyebrow. "Let's just go somewhere and have fun, shall we?"

Finn smiled at the thought and with one devilish grin from Ryuu she said, "Okay!"

* * *

Takishima's car sped off into the night…and into an empty highway. I looked at him and he was then again, smiling and thinking about something funny…

_Or doing something funny…_

"Oi." I said, trying to wash him away off his own private thoughts, "Why are you smiling like a maniac?"

"Nothing." He said, he pulled on the gear and looked on the rearview mirror, "They're gone."

I looked back and saw that no other car was with us… not even Ryuu and Finn.

I looked back at Takishima and surveyed him.

"Don't you dare do something to me, Takishima!" I shouted, half-afraid, half-nervous. "I wouldn't allow you!"

Takishima smiled broadly. "As if you could fight me off."

I stared at him and he smiled all the way throughout the trip.

Suddenly, we halted. Takishima glanced at me again and said, "Are you ready?"

_He came nearer and nearer to me…_

"W-Wait! W-what do you think –" I closed my eyes and I tried to push him away, in case he does anything that's beyond imagination.

_Click!_

"Takishima!" I shouted.

"What?" Takishima laughed, "I'm just pulling out the seatbelt for you."

"You're such a-" I gritted.

"You're such a paranoid." He continued to laugh.

Then he got out the car, went to my side and opened the car door.

"I'm going to show you something." He smiled. "I know you'll love it."

I looked around the place. We're nowhere the city. We're in the country.

"I don't like people following us, that's why I brought you here." Takishima said from behind.

He presented his hand to me. I took it with no hesitation. We climbed up the little cliff on the horizon…

And that's when I saw…

Gardens full of beautiful white roses were dancing in the meadow. The moonlight illuminated their magnificence amidst the darkness. The serene atmosphere was soothing and reassuring. The white roses were bloomed to perfection accented with a few droplets of dew.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

"I told you, you'll like it here." Takishima said. "I hope you like my present for you."

"Present?" I turned to him, "For me?"

Takishima nodded. "It's the only thing I could do for you."

I looked at him and saw his eyes were full of sorrow…

_He's hurting inside._

I held his hands and put them in my chest. He looked at me awkwardly.

"I love it, Takishima." I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Suddenly, he snatched me into his arms and embraced me.

"I can't help myself." Takishima said softly, "I love you, Hikari. I always will, and forever will."

I caressed his hair and said, "I love you too…"

Takishima disengaged himself from me. "You what?"

"I said I love you." I said, asking myself if I've said the right thing.

He looked at me straight in the eye. The pressure was overflowing from his stare.

"I came back because I love you and I can't let myself live without you. I've been convincing myself that you're not someone I'm supposed to love because you're my enemy but I can't. I'm really angry with myself because my efforts of staying away from you and denying you are so fruitless and in the end I blame myself because I'm such an asshole for pushing you away. Maybe I'm addicted to you or something…you always make me feel bad about myself. I'm guilty not because I can never be as good as you…but because I haven't had the chance to tell you that you're such a jerk for making me feel this way." I blurted out, pears of tears were now escaping my eyes.

_That's it. I've said it. _

_And I can now die happily. _

"Close your eyes." Takishima ordered, but he wasn't commanding.

So, as an obedient lamb, I did.

_For there was nothing else, left to do._

I felt the heat of his body in front of me but I didn't dare to open my eyes. Suddenly, something soft touched my lips.

He didn't order me to open my eyes so I kept them close. But I responded to his kiss.

His hand was on my hips, the other on my chin. My hands traveled their way on his neck.

_Everything was perfect the way it was on the cliff._

_I never knew this time would come…_

_Everything was rather intense and the sensation overwhelming us became wild and hot…_

Takishima led me into the shade of an oak tree and we sat there. My back was rested on the sturdy trunk of the tree and his was leaning against me.

His hands explored on my body.

First, he untangled the strap on my dress until my breasts were exposed.

Then he turned to my back then on my breast and on my legs.

Then he kissed my neck and down to my breast.

I moaned.

I untied his tie and unbuttoned his polo, until his lean body was bared in front of me.

Suddenly he halted.

"Tell me to stop." He said.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because I'm not gonna be able to control myself." He said half-smiling.

He was surprised when I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him on his lips.

"I'm going to take my chances." I whispered, in his ear.

That's when I saw Takishima's most beautiful smile…under the moonlight.

"_**I will never let go of you, rank number two."**_

* * *

**How was this chap? The rated X part was lame. hahaha! I'm still a newbie at writing those stuff. REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A.**

**Author's note: Hey readers! I'm back! I'm continuing some of my fanfictions and I'm starting with this one. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: me and My Wicked Thoughts**

Everything feels good. It's so nice being held by Takishima's warm and reassuring arms. I hope this never ends. I hope this not a dream. I hope everything is perfect as it seems.

I hope I don't wake up…

I hear birds chirping and something's cluttering on the background. I nudged head.

Hmm…something smells good.

As if my senses are on timer because of the delicious aroma, I slowly opened my eyes. At first, everything was blurry, although I can see the back of a golden-haired guy preparing something on atray.

I sat down and scratched my eyes to I could see things clearly. _Where am I?_

Then, everything comes to clear vision. He is really a vision.

"Takishima?" I croaked. As if I'm unsure of this guy infront of me.

He gave me a lopsided, half-smile. The crooked one that I love. Then, he came near while holding the tray.

Actually too near. His face are inches from mine. Those hypnotic golden brown eyes held mine. I cound't even look away. I could hear his breathing even smell his scent. The Takishima scent: manly, soapy fresh smell.

All these automatically made heartbeat thumping real fast. My temperature's rising up to my face.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered, smiling.

"G-g-ood mo-morning." My throat suddenly went down my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He smiled playfully, "You seemed,.." He looks back at me, fixing his gaze.

"..speechless?" He mouthed.

_Oh my, he's loving this. Making me feel awkward all over. Making me feel unsure._

I suddenly looked down and luckily, broke his spell on me.

_Uh-oh…I just wished I hadn't looked down._

Just when I did, I saw him wearing dark blue pajamas and…well, nothing on top. His bare chest were exposed. I noticed some nice cuts on his arms and his abs. and his dark blue pajamas were hanging on his hips.

I swallowed seeing these.

_Delicious._

I shook my head.

_Why didn't I see those before? Oh no, I spacing out again…_

Then, I heard his voice, "What's wrong, Hikari?" He asked, with a mixture of concern.

I noticed I was breathing fast.

_Hikari, Relax! _I thought to myself.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Okay." Takishima said, still all smiles at me. "I'll just finish brewing some coffee and then we can have breakfast." And he stood up.

I looked at his figure, jaw drop.

_Gosh, this is just a dream. I have to wake up soon._

I hugged myself and put my head on my elbows. That's when I noticed…

I repeatedly touched my body, finding if I have any clothes on, only to find out that I'm only wearing my panties.

"Where are my clothes?" I panicked. I covered myself really tight with the blanket. I struggled and went off the bed to find my things, but they're nowhere to be found.

I sat down the carpeted floor and tried to think clearly what happened. Suddenly, everything flashed back the night before.

The meadow,

The white roses…

… under the moonlight.

"Ahhhh!I shouted, trying to still wake up form this dream. This horrible dream.

Takishima sped and crouched infront of me. "Hey, what's wrong Hikari?" He put back a messy strand of my hair, "Are you hurt?" He touched my arms gently.

"What happened to me? To us?" I asked, eyes wide open. I am starting to panick. "Did we…?"

I can't even say the word.

Takishima suddenly laughed.

_Really, what is funny?_

"Is that all you're going to ask?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you think this is something funny huh Takishima?" I was taken aback by his behavior.

_Is this something so easy for him to say, like it is not a big deal?_

I was really pissed off, so I grabbed the blanket and got off the bed. I stomped straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was sticking out in all places and my eyes were big and dark because of my lack of sleep.

Lack of sleep…oh no.

_Didn't we?_

_I closed my eyes and tried to comprehend everything. Okay, Hikari, relax. Breathe. Let's remember what really happened last night. Takishima showed me a place where there are lots of roses…and we said something about our feelings, I can't remember and things became hot. We..we kissed and did more…did something beyond kissing. Oh no…did we? We did…._

"No we didn't.." a voice behind my back said. I turned around and saw Takishima, now wearing a white V-neck tshirt. "We didn't do what you're thinking."

Tears welled up my face. _I don't know what emotion to feel. Glad, because we didn't do it or disappointed because we weren't able to do it? Hey Hikari! What are you thinking?_

Takishima reached out, held my face and wiped a tear away. "Don't worry, I know you are not yet re-"

I suddenly hugged him. I know this is the right thing to do…for now. I am overwhelmed and ecstatic that he was here with me. "Takishima, I'm sorry. I miss you."

_I never imagined I can be this close to him. _

Takishima gently caressed my hair. "Are you sorry because you miss me or are you sorry for being hysterical back there or you're sorry because you are not supposed to miss me?"

I deeply inhaled his scent. "All of it Takishima, all of it."

"I miss you too Hikari. God knows I was on the brink of death when you left." He whispered. His breath tickled my ears, but I let him continue, "I was afraid I won't see you anymore."

"Me too Takishima." I said, as tears began to pour out again. "I'm sorry I left you."

Takishima held me tight. His lips touched my forehead. "Don't be. At least you're here now."

We stayed there for what might have been eternity, until Takishima let me go. "The food's nearly cold." He stretched out his hand and smiled at me, "Let's eat?"

"Sure." I smiled back.

While eating, I noticed Takishima hasn't changed much. He still has the same eyes, hair, face everything, except for his developing abs, which very much evident on his tight fitting shirt.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He asked, while pouring milk on my coffee.

I snapped back to reality. "Nothing."

"What happened to us last night?" I changed the topic. " I just remembered we were kissing and then, we, you know…"

Takishima smiled. He knew me too well that he knows I'm uncomfortable, or maybe I'm blushing.

"Yes, we did." He smiled wickedly, but handsomely too. He got closer and held my hand gently. "It was a fun night." He straightened up, "But we didn't consume each other too much, because you fell asleep when we were just lying there."

"Oh." I mumbled. I sounded like I was hopeful. Takishima noticed my tone and looked at me in the eyes.

"Well, there are still more time, if you insist." He stood me up and held my head close to his. He brushed his fingers on my blushing cheek. Something ignited in me.

_I hate this feeling…_

_Do I?_

I felt my breath quickened. I swallowed. "But I got to go." I breathed.

He moved spoke near my ear. "Are you sure?" I can feel his breathe tickling me. My knees are melting.

_Gosh. I want him._

_No wait!  
_I opened my eyes. "No, I think I better get going." I compose myself, grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I looked at Takishima. He's playing with his hair while watching me. "Don't you dare…"

He raised his hands in defeat, "I won't."

I tried checking on him before I close the door, I stuck my head out. He curved his lips into a smile and mouthed: "Go."

I closed the door…and nearly collapsed.

_Woah, what was that?!_

* * *

It was days since the "bed incident" with Takishima. Everyone kept on bothering me about what happened. But Akira kept on squeezing me out.

"I told you for the nth time Akira, nothing happened." I exasperated. "I just woke up and he served me breakfast, he brought me home and that's it."

"He served you breakfast?" Akira shook me. "Breakfast as in food or breakfast as in his body?"

"Hey!" I was offended, I'm not that kind of girl. "Breakfast as in food."

_Although, I do want him for breakfast._

_Hey stop it, Hikari!_

I shook my head, erasing my thoughts.

Akira kept on checking me, my arms, my face everything! "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Nope." I simply said. "I'm pretty sure about that."

"Ok." She said, "Oh, Hikari, we'll meet again tomorrow with the rest of the gang."

"Really?" I said, I so miss them! It's been like a week since we saw each other, since I saw Takishima. "What's up?"

Akira looked at me in disbelief. "You forgot? It's our plan! We've got to go to our next plan."

"Oh." I said. "Right."

She looked at me upclose, and put a hand on my head. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You seemed…space out this week."

_Me and my thoughts on Takishima. I better stop it already._

"I'm fine!" I said right away, I flexed my muscle (although I was pretty skinny) and made my Number 1 pose. "See?"

Akira seemed delighted. "Yeah!" and then, she hugged me, "That's my Hikari!"

I smiled, and wondered…

_What might Takishima be doing right now?_

Takishima was reading some documents, but seemd to not be able to concentrate. His head was floating somewhere else.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"I came back because I love you and I can't let myself live without you. I've been convincing myself that you're not someone I'm supposed to love because you're my enemy but I can't. I'm really angry with myself because my efforts of staying away from you and denying you are so fruitless and in the end I blame myself because I'm such an asshole for pushing you away. Maybe I'm addicted to you or something…you always make me feel bad about myself. I'm guilty not because I can never be as good as you…but because I haven't had the chance to tell you that you're such a jerk for making me feel this way."_

_"Takishima, I'm sorry. I miss you."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Takishima sighed and smiled at the thought.

_So she loves me. She loved me ever since._

_…and I love you too HIkari. So much. So damn much._

Just as then, Asuka came, distracting Takishima with his thoughts. "Hi babe! Lunch?" and presented a paper bag she's carrying. She kissed him on his lips.

"Thanks." Takishima simply replied.

**_But I have to do something first._**

* * *

**How was it? Hope you read and review. Stay tuned!**

**PS: I'll be trying my best to upload every other week.**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SA

Hello! First of all, thank you for all the reviews and for all those who followed. I hope you enjoy reading my story. I hope you like this chapter as well. As for now, feast your eyes on this. Reviews and comments and what-have-you are well appreciated. THANK YOU!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Disconnected and Reunited**

"So, you mean…you didn't actually do like…you know…" Finn asked, blushing.

"No, Finn, we didn't." I stressed the word 'didn't' as if it was the last time I'm entertaining this topic.

It was evident that Akira told all of SA about what happened when Takishima and I lost all of them weeks ago. Everyone was watching me intently like I would drop a bomb or something. What a fun day it is here in the Special Tea Café.

"Well it's a good thing Kei brought HIkari here alive, right?" Jun said.

"But I think it should be the other way around. It's a good thing Kei was still alive, being with Hikari alone." Yahiro smirked.

Megumi looked at him sharply. _Stop it now, Yahiro. _Yahiro just shrugged, "Just saying…"

Akira looked at the two and shook her head, "Ok, so what do we do now again?"

Ryuu looked up and used his fingers for counting, "First, we were able to do the 'hot date', so next is…"

"Blind dating the Wiatch…" Sakura blurted out.

We all looked at Tadashi eating the pastries intended for all.

"Oy," Akira called. Tadashi looked at us, face full of cream and chocolate syrup. He laughed nervously, "Hehe.. I'm sorry, I was so hungry and you seemed busy talking, so…."

"Honey…" Akira quivered, but then she turned stone faced just like that. "I mean, monkey…remember the deal?"

Tadashi looked at her with a big question mark on his face. We all waited and after a few seconds…

"Oh!" As if a light bulb flashed on him, "I remember! The pastry prize!"

Everyone fell off their chairs. _Oh, Tadashi and food! _

"Yes, the prize." Akira nodded, "But only if you agree on the date with Asuka."

Tadashi looked at her…seriously.

_Wow, I never thought Tadashi can look serious._

We all looked at Akira and Tadashi back and forth. It seemed like they're talking privately using their minds. As if they're connecting with just their eyes.

Then, Tadashi shrugged, "Ok. Count me in."

Everybody sighed. _Whew, that was close._

Akira looked away and stammered, "Ok. Great. That's good."

_Uh, definitely not._

I approached Akira and hugged her. "Hey, It's ok. Don't do it, You don't have to."

Akira shook her head. "I have to Hikari." Akira looked at Tadashi finishing off his second batch of pastries. "I mean, what's one date? It won't hurt." She smiled weakly.

"Would it?" I asked her. Akira's eyes are glistening. "Yup. Don't mind it." Akira called everybody, "Ok, let's gather around. We have to plan our attack."

Tadashi washed his hands in the kitchen and came back to sit with us. _Everybody was so in to this._

"Ok." Akira cleared her throat, "Now, we know that Tadashi will mainly execute the next plan. But we need assistance and look out, of course."  
Akira got her mobile chalkboard again, and wrote what seemed like a map…

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE TAKISHIMA MANSION, INSIDE KEI'S ENTERTAINMENT ROOM:**

"Awww…that's so nice." Asuka sighed as the ending credits go up the screen of the flat screen tv. She cuddled in Takishima's arm. "It feels great being here with you, Kei." She sighed again.

_I missed you Kei._

_I'm going to take my chances…_

_I love you Kei._

_Please…_

_Kei…_

_Kei…._

Kei snapped back to reality.

"Kei!" Asuka called while scratching his head lovingly, "You're way out there again."

Kei looked away. "I'm sorry. Just tired."

Asuka looked at Kei carefully, "You've been like this for weeks already. Is there something wrong honey?" She caressed his cheeks.

_Cold and unfamiliar, unlike Hikari's touch._

Kei gently put Asuka's hands from his face.

"Asuka.." Kei said quietly, lost for words. "I'm sorry…for this."

Asuka searched his face, "For what, Kei? I don't understand."

"For leading you on…" Kei continued, "For agreeing to this."  
Asuka shook her head repeatedly, confused. " I don't get it." Takishima looked away. Her eyes brimming with tears, knowing that look on Takishima's face, "I have to go." She grabbed her brown Hermes bag and her cream stilettos.

But Kei grabbed her arms, "I can't do this anymore." He said.

"No, Kei." Asuka shook her head. "No. You cannot say it just like that!"

"I cannot and I won't marry you, Asuka." Kei held her hands, "I'm really sorry. I know the consequences of my actions for leading you on, but, I-I just…"

"What now, Kei?!" Asuka said, tears now running on her too-pretty face, "You will just throw things away? Throw this all away? Why?"

"I love somebody else." Kei said. "I cannot forgive myself if I let her go again."

Asuka croaked, "It's Hikari right?"

Kei nodded. Asuka wept. "Why? What does she have…that I don't?"

Asuka looked at Kei's moist golden eyes. "Is she really that pretty? Is she rich? Is her family influential? Is it because she's smart?"

Kei met Asuka's eyes, "Love. It's as simple as that."

Asuka's gaze fell, "Ok. I think I got your point." She grabbed her things and went to the door.

Kei suddenly tapped her shoulders and hugged her. "I really tried Asuka. I'm sorry, but it just didn't work as planned."

Asuka shook her head. "Whatever you say."

Kei continued, "I'll tell my grandfather about it…and I will personally apologize to your father for this…misunderstanding."

Asuka shrugged, "Have it your way."

"Thanks Asuka." Kei kissed her cheek.

Asuka closed her eyes, hoping for the gesture to continue. But Kei broke it all too soon.

"Ok." She said and went for the door.

_Then, I'll have mine… _Asuka thought as she went outside the Takishima mansion and approached her Porsche.

* * *

"Ok, Hikari." Akira said, as we entered the campus, "Another good day with the Wiatch." She looked at me, "Be careful."  
"I will." I smiled at Akira as I tie my hair in a ponytail.

"You look so pretty, my Hikari!" Akira glanced at me. I laughed. "Stop it Akira."

"Yes you really do." Akira rolled her eyes at me. "Why don't you just believe it?"  
"OK, I do believe you now." I said. Akira hugged me, "It's good to see you lighten up and be just like before, cheerful and positive."

"It's all because of your help, Akira." I looked at her, "Thank you for doing all these."

"Aww…I don't want to ruin my make up with all of these mushy thingy." Although her eyes are glistening. Akira hugged me tight, "See you around!"

"See you later!" I chuckled. I was walking inside the building when I heard a familiar voice…

"Hey Miss Beautiful."

I looked around and saw nothing but bustling college students entering the building, so I continued walking.

"So, Miss Rank Number Two ignores me now, huh?"

I closed my eyes and savored the voice. _It felt so long since I heard that voice._

I smiled. "Stop it, Takishima."

Just as then, a strong pair of hands grabbed mine, and we ran off in the College of Agriculture's green house.

I saw Takishima's golden eyes fixed with my onyx ones. With those warm and strong hands, Takishima hugged me tight, and my body was aching and longing for it.

"I missed you." He declared. I smelled his scent. _Hmmm…the Takishima scent. Definitely addicting._

"Me too." I admitted. "Where were you?"  
While still hugging me, he said, "I just had to take care of something."

"More important than me huh?" I joked while reciprocating the warmth of his embrace.

Takishima released me and looked at me straight, hypnotic eyes on mine. "Nothing is more important than you are."

I smiled. _How good it is to feel comfortable and confident in front of him. _

Takishima caressed my cheek with his thumb, tracing my face. "I love you, Hikari."

I hugged Takishima again. "I love you too, Takishima."

Takishima released me gently and put his hands on my hips. "I think you better go."

I placed my arms on his neck, and played with his hair using my fingers, "I think so too."

"Then go…" He looked at me playfully.

_A challenge huh…_

"No, you go first…" I smiled at him.

"Then, I think we'll stay here."

"Fine."

Then, the campus bell rang.

"There might be students on their way here."  
"Great."

"You really don't want to lose this huh, Miss Rank Number Two." Takishima smiled at me.

"Nope," I shook my head and matched his smile, "Not in a lifetime."

"Ok then." Suddenly, Takishima held me and gently, all too gently kissed me. Feather light kisses to intense kisses which I didn't know exist.

He knows how to lead me and I followed him. He kissed me fervently and I returned it with passionate ones.

_Oh, who am I to say this? Takishima was the only person I kissed like this._

_Everything was pure bliss. Me and Takishima. Just like that. Nothing else mattered._

* * *

How was it? Pls review. I really love reading your comments. Thanks, till next week!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: "Soul mates"**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SA

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long absence! I was so preoccupied with many other things. But wait's over! I just used this chapter in connection to the previous chapter. Is Asuka getting more irritating? Please tell me. Anyway, read on, enjoy and please don't forget to leave your reviews!

* * *

"Go," Takishima whispered, his breathe touching my lips. "You'll be late for class."

He gave me one last kiss, and ushered me to the entrance of the building.

"I'll see you around?" That sounded like a question. Takishima smiled at me.

"I'll see you soon." He said and turned away. I smiled at his back. He turned to me again one last time, "My Rank Number Two."

Those words didn't seem to hurt as much as before.

In fact, I liked it.

* * *

In class, I was barely concentrating. I scribbled some notes and drifted off again. My Psychology professor seems to talk gibberish things. _This is so not me._

Good thing, the bell rang. I have to catch up on some readings in the library later.

_Takishima, what are you doing to me! _His lips on mine blasted in my head again like a rerun. I shrugged it off and hurried to the football field where my friends are.

"Hikari!" Akira shouted as soon as she saw me walking towards them, "Here!"

I waved at her and walked briskly. Just then, I heard someone sobbing. I walked towards the garden near the College of Law, across the football field. I followed the sound and I found a girl with curly, blonde hair, crying by herself.

_Asuka. _

Thoughtless, I went quietly towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She sobbed a little bit and croaked, "What do you think?" Her eyes, even with tears, are full of fire.

I really couldn't say anything. What will I say? Suddenly, I wished I wasn't here.

"What happened?" I asked, not backing out.

Suddenly she stood up and removed my hand with full force that it hurt.

"I hate you!" she shouted, "I hate you for coming back! I hate you for ruining my life with Kei!" She then fell on her knees. I just looked at her crying her heart out.

"Why do you have to do this?!" she continued, "Now he's backing out on the engagement." She looked up and glared at me, "This is entirely your fault!" She stood up flail her hand on my face.

_I just didn't know what to do. _

"You know, we were there already." She kept on. "We loved each other. We did everything together. We were there to support one another. He was happy. We were happy." And she looked at me with cold eyes, "But then, you came along…and just ruin everything!"

It felt like cold water splashing on my face.

_Was he? I didn't know…_

"You ruined him, left him as a mess. I helped him recover. I took care of him. He was renewed. Everything was perfect. But then, you came back and try to ruin everything we have."

_But I didn't know it was love then…_

She suddenly, took my arms and held it tight. Really tight.

And, I was just there. I couldn't fight her off. Everything she said was true. _I left Takishima._

"You are a whore! A bitch!" she shouted at my face.

I closed my eyes and tried to block everything, but it was all coming to me.

"He was betrothed for goodness' sake!" she scoffed. "And you, like some dirty secret, a mistress, ruined our relationship. I will never forgive you for what you did."

_Am I really?_

I felt her hands clutching my arms tightly. I felt my blood draining. I couldn't move. I wanted to ask for help but it seems like my voice has left me.

She then let go of my arms, blood gushing on my veins again. I closed my fist, not wanting to fight back.

_It's not worth it._

"Look at this, Hikari." She said. I looked at her, not wanting to just feel helpless.

She raised her left hand and I saw a ring studded with diamond on her ring finger. "See this?"

I looked away when she suddenly, slapped me again using her left hand. The ring scraped my cheek. I smelled the blood.

"There. Perfect. For ruining my wedding and our happiness." She smiled. "I'm feeling much better."

I touched my check, and indeed, there was blood. I looked at her and while she turned away.

"Oh, " she said and snapped her fingers, "By the way, that is for the damage you did. I hope it marks."

* * *

I closed my eyes and swallowed…everything. Even my pride. My shattered-to-pieces, spat-and-walked-down-on pride.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream in her face that what she said was wrong. It was not true.

But, I knew in my heart that it is true. That everything she said was real.

I really wanted to cry. But I was not the one who's supposed to be hurt here. She was right. Asuka was right. I am the mistress. I am the one who left and came back. I hurt Kei and even the SA. I am the bad girl in this story. I am the witch who ruined the love story. Who got the prince from the princess. I am not the one who has the right to cry. I deserve this…

_Don't I?_

I didn't know it would be this complicated. I just wanted Takishima. I just wanted to say I love him, because I really do. Even before all of these came up. Even when we were kids. I loved him, I just didn't know. But even if I know he loves me, he's supposed to be with someone else. With Asuka. Who was with him at his weakest, when he was lost.

I know I was thinking about me all along. It was all for me.

_What do I do now?_

I sat down on the ground and leaned my head on my arms.

* * *

"Hikari?" Tadashi said, crouching "Are you ok?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Tadashi looked at me carefully, his brown eyes scanning mine. I covered my cheek with my left hand and raised my right. " I am Tadashi! Honestly." I laughed.

Tadashi looked at me for a second. Then, he shrugged and called out: "She's here!"

Megumi rushed towards me and hugged me. She looked at me with those concerned eyes.

"Yes, I am Hikari, don't worry." I assured her. Her lips curved up a little.

Jun and Sakura came running and rushed to my side. Sakura hugged me, "Good thing we found you!" Jun swallowed, "Akira will be hysterical!"

"Well, she already is." Yahiro appeared from behind the cherry blossom tree. "Amazon number two coming right up."

As if on cue, Akira appeared in the garden, followed by Ryuu and Finn, both of which are trying to console the fuming Akira. When reached to where we were, she stopped. Her fiery eyes turned to water. She suddenly hugged me and said: "Oh Hikari! Why are you always in trouble?! Why do you always scare us like this?!"

Yahiro cleared his throat. "For the record, I was not—"

_**WAPAK!**_

Megumi's board, out of nowhere, hit him on the head. Smoke came up his swelling head.

"Hey, I was just joking!" He said, caressing his throbbing and swelling head.

Ryuu patted my head. "What happened to your face, Hikari?" He pointed at my blood-drenched cheek.

Everybody went closer to me.

"Oh no, there's blood." Finn exclaimed.

"Who did that, Hikari?" Tadashi asked.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Akira released me and whispered, but loud for everyone to hear. "It was that bi-" She clenched her fist.

"Hey." Tadashi moved closer to her and touched her hands gently. "Don't let it over your head."

Akira closed her eyes. "Tadashi I…"

"It's ok." He nodded with a smile, "I get it."

Akira looked at him, "We need to start it now." Tadashi noded.

"Start what?" I croaked.

Akira looked at me with eyes glistening with tears. "Plan two."

Everyone looked at Akira, Tadashi and me.

"We're pushing through with that?" Yahiro said.

"Wait, isn't that like baiting Tadashi?" Jun asked.

"And Akira…how about?" Finn asked searching Akira's face.

"Don't worry about me." Akira said, "I'll be fine."

"Akira, it isn't necessary." I finally said. "What you did.." I looked around. "What all of you did was more than enough and I'm really thankful for that. But this…is between the three of us. I don't want any other person to be involved."

"We already talked about this Hikari." Tadashi said. "And we all agreed." He looked at everyone and continued, "Hey, it's not like I'm going to die or something. It's just a date. One date." He stressed the word: one.

He looked back at me and patted my head. " I want you and Takishima to be happy. That's what friends do right?"

"But what about…" I looked at Akira who looked away.

Tadashi followed my gaze. "She'll be alright." He came closer and whispered, "Maybe she'll admit how much she loved me after all of these."

I smiled. Tadashi can really do everything for her, even if she's kind of harsh sometimes.

_What an unusual couple._

He cleared his throat, "and besides, I have my pastry prize after I complete this mission, aye maam?" Tadashi saluted in front of Akira.

Akira laughed, but traces of sadness filled her laughter. "You really are one of a kind."

Tadashi came closer. "…and that's what you love about me." He held Akira's hand.

Akira cheeks became bright red. "You…"

Tadashi came so close and whispered something in her ear that made her blush even more.

"Tadashi! That's…" Tadashi put his finger on his lips, motioning Akira to be quiet.

Sakura groaned, "What's that all about?" Everybody laughed.

Jun placed an arm on Sakura's shoulders "It's a secret between them, baby. C'mon let's get you home."

Finn shouted at Sakura, "Wait! Sakura, can I ride with you?"

Ryuu snatched Finn's hand and said, "Let's go to my house instead. My Koala gave birth."

Finn gasped. "Really?! That's great! Let's go!"

Ryuu winked at Tadashi and said, "Yup, let's go honey."

Megumi tried to scream to call Jun. She wrote down: _How am I supposed to go home?_  
Yahiro smiled, "I can give you a ride if you want." Megumi blushed. She scribbled in small letters: _Thanks. _

And that leaves me, Akira and Tadashi.

I stood up when Akira asked me, "Did she really do that to you?"

I nodded, "She told me Akira backed out in their engagement."

"Well great then." She said "Definitely deserves it."

"Was she there when I left him?" I looked down.

"Hikari…" Akira held my hands, "No.. Well…she.." Akira was stuttering.

"Yes." Tadashi finally said, "Asuka was there for him, Hikari. He was messed up but he wasn't ruined because of her. They've known each other for years as well. They go on business trips together, since Asuka's dad are best friends with Kei's dad. They got engaged a year after."

_Something pierced through my heart._

"Was it…a mutual decision? Or a forced engagement?"

Akira exhaled, "Mutual. Both of them agreed to it."

_So no one forced Kei. He did went into this himself._  
"I feel like I'm ruining a relationship." I admitted.

Akira held my hands tighter. It feels like she's sheltering me from all these pain. "No, don't feel that way." She said, "He loves you."

Tadashi followed, "We know Takishima. You should too. He may have loved her but he never stopped loving you."

I can't contain it anymore.

"How do you know?" I sobbed.

"Because we're SA. We're best friends. We know each other too well that we could pass beyond family." Tadashi smiled.

Akira said while holding hands with Tadashi, "We could pass as soul mates."

Tadashi smiled and kissed Akira's forehead. "Yes, and we will help Hikari, Ms. Rank Number Two, to get hers back."

* * *

Will Hikari back off or push through? Will Plan 2 succeed or back fire? _**Next chapter:**_ Hikari and Kei will talk. Plan two will be done! How will it affect the SA?

But for now, please don't forget to Read and Review this chapter. Thank you!


End file.
